


The Rothlo's

by Kendall_howlette



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall_howlette/pseuds/Kendall_howlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, this is my Annalise and Eve alternate universe where Sam never happened. They were apart for some time, but they always found reasons to see each other. And they have kids! I love them together and just wanted to share my version of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the family.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything is a while so just be a little patient with me. I love reading the Annalise and Eve fics, but there are so few. Well that's it for now, hit me up.

Annalise opened her eyes. The red numbers on the alarm read 6:45. She tried to get up but the arm around her waist gripped her tighter. She smiled to herself as she linked her fingers with the ones of her wife. She an Eve had a rocky few years in the beginning but grew together instead of apart. Eve pulled her closer grumbling something unintelligible kissed the back of her neck as she dosed back off. Annalise pulled away again. Eve grunted and pulled her in closer. 

"Come on you know we have to get up." Annalise said sleepily. Eve sighed and sat up looking at Annalise through half lidded eyes.

"I'm up I'm up" eve said stretching. 

"Better be. The kids you had to have will be up screaming about Santa in thirty minutes" Annalise said covering her mouth while she yawned.

"Oh please you wanted them too! Don't give me that." Eve said taking her hand while they left their room. They went to the kitchen, Eve sat at the table while Annalise made her a cup of coffee. Eve had the foresight to set the coffee maker for an early time the night before. She watched Annalise with a wistful expression on her face. Annalise joined her at the table sighing with her eyes closed. She opened them and saw eve watching her.

"Something wrong Eveie?" She asked 

"Hm, no.....just thinking" she answered. She reached for Annalise's hand and began to play with her wedding band. Annalise chuckled to herself. "I was just thinking how I never thought I'd have this" 

Annalise nodded. She understood what she meant. After law school they were together but Annalise was too career driven too fully commit to her. They stayed together for three years before breaking up. Annalise wanted to start her own firm and Eve fully supported and for a while could stand Annalise's long hours while she built a client base but the nights alone were what hurt her the most. Growing up she saw her parents sleep in separate bedrooms and she knew they loved each other but were not in love, but were together for her. She promised herself to love one person fully and openly. 

When she and Annalise made eye contact at the Harvard L1 mixer she swore time stopped and she had to know that woman. She pursued her and broke down walls that had been constructed over a lifetime. When Annalise left, her world went to Philadelphia with her. Of course they had some contact. There were weekends together and nights in hotel rooms when one was in the others city but that wasn't enough. Annalise was always her Achilles heel. She tried to find what she had with other women, but the spark wasn't there. She spent many nights wondering if she would ever feel safe and happy as she did with Annalise with anyone else.

"Look Eve, this is long overdue but I'm sorry. For everything. For pushing you away, for leaving. For making you put your life on hold. I was selfish, I wanted you but I didn't know how to choose you so I self destructed. It's what i know best. But I just want you to know I'm here now. With you, with them, with us." Annalise squeezed her hand looking into her eyes. "I feel like if my head was on straight from the beginning we'd still be here.....but they would be home from college and we would still be in bed wake up late have brunch" 

Eve smiled at that statement. Nodding her head in agreement. "How much longer do you think?"

"I say fifteen minutes" Annalise answered with confidence. 

It was their first Christmas with their children. They had been back together for eight years before it was legal for them to marry. It never mattered to Annalise she felt she was married to Eve since she was twenty five anyway. What was a piece of paper? Eve on the other hand wanted to be married, she wanted the world to know she was tied to the love of her life. The moment she heard it was legal for them to marry she took off for the day and went to a jewelry store. She purchased two white gold bands. She drove to the court house and sat in the back watching Annalise work. She loved watching Annalise in a courtroom, she exuded confidence. Confident Annalise was her favorite. Annalise won, to no ones surprise, she was packing up her briefcase when Eve approached her. 

"So I guess it's celebratory steak tonight?" Eve asked with a coy smile. 

"As easy as this was I don't feel I deserve it" Annalise answered. 

"I don't either. I was saying celebratory steak because love won." Eve said taking Annalise's briefcase as they walked out. 

"That is a reason for a steak...and vodka" Annalise said with a chuckle.

"Annie, you think we should get married?" Eve asked 

"Yea........hell were in a courthouse lets go" Annalise grabbed her hand and went to a judge. The judge was happy to marry them. Annalise was surprised when eve pulled out the rings. They all had a good laugh at that. They left the courthouse giggling and in awe of what they had just done. 

Annalise took a sip of coffee and looked at the clock. Eve still held her hand. They smiled softly to each other. They had been mothers for the past eight months. They adopted a set of nine year old boy girl twins, Marc and Tara. They were born in Brooklyn and spent the entirety of their life in the system, until their mothers. They were both highly intelligent and well adjusted children. They are their mothers absolute joy. Annalise thought back to when they first talked about it. It was on a car ride back home from Connecticut visiting Eve's parents. Annalise was reading on her tablet Eve had one hand on the steering wheel the other casually on her wife's knee tapping out a little rhythm. 

"Annie" eve said eyes still watching the road. 

"Hmm" Annalise answered not looking up from her iPad. 

"Mom said something weird to me, she said she loves when we come visit but wished it was with grand kids" Eve said giving her knee a squeeze. Annalise turned off her iPad and looked over at her wife, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Your mom wanted a grand baby when we were in law school." Annalise said 

"Well yeah.....but I've been thinking about it too.......lately" eve said eyes still on the road.

"Eve, baby, we are too old for diapers" Annalise said laughing to herself. 

"So your just going to write it off, there are plenty of older kids that need love and news flash Mrs. Rothlo there is a ton of it here." Eve said.

Annalise sat quietly reflecting on her own childhood and thinking what she has to offer a child. Of course she was at a point in life where she could provide it food, shelter and yes she would love any child she had with Eve whole heartedly but it was her nagging insecurities that were holding her back. Without thinking she subconsciously reached for Eve's hand. A habit she had gotten into years ago when she felt overwhelmed. Eve had become her anchor when she couldn't handle her feelings. She didnt have to worry about them being too heavy because Eve helped her carry them. Eve pulled into a rest stop and got out walking over to Annalise's side opening the door and unbuckling her seat belt. She gently helped her out of the car and held her. Annalise took deep breathes letting the cold air fill her lungs before exhaling. Eve rubbed her back in soothing circles and she felt herself relax. Eve smiled at her gently and rested her chin on Annalise's head, watching the cars go past.

"I'm sorry" Eve said sincerely. "That was a lot to put on you at once and..." She was silenced with a kiss. 

"Don't be sorry. We haven't really talked about children in forever and I thought it was behind us, so I didn't think about it......often" Annalise said tucking a loose strand of hair behind Eve's ear. Eve cupped her face tenderly as she always did and kissed her. They both smiled into the kiss. 

The adoption application wasn't hard, the background checks were passed, the interviews were easy. The hard part was waiting. For the first six months every time the phone rang they hoped for the agency but it was usually Eve's parents calling about what channel to put the tv on for watching a movie, a telemarketer selling Internet, Bonnie just wanting to talk or something irrelevant. The phone rang one Friday evening. They were getting ready to leave for a movie Annalise said to let the machine get it but Eve was sure it was her mother, she and her dad were on the outs again. 

"This is she.......wait what?......" Eve said sitting on the bar stool. 

Annalise walked back into their home thinking something was wrong by her wife's tone of voice. She tried to get her attention to get her to at least mouth what was wrong.

"That would be no problem.....Monday afternoon 3:00 is perfect, she won't miss it. Well thank you" Eve hung up and sat down smiling.

"What's going on?" Annalise asked worried. "That was our case worker......... She might have something for us" she answered "two something's"

"Two.....like one, two" Annalise asked

"Whew babe counting like that Harvard must have been banging your door down" Eve poked at her. "But yea, twins, they are nine, boy and girl. We can meet them on Monday at three" 

"Shit....I have a class at 2:30" Annalise says "Hell I can miss a day, that's what my T.A. Is for" 

The weekend can't go by fast enough. Neither one of them have looked forward to a Monday ever, but this Monday was special. They could be meeting their children. They woke up late on Monday, showered together. Had breakfast, more like they both picked at their food because of nerves. They had light conversations about anything but the topic of the day. The car ride was short but it felt longer than the twenty minutes that it took. They parked and walked into the building having light conversation. Eve linked her arm through Annalise's as they entered the building. While waiting for the elevator Annalise took in her surroundings, the building was plain, white walls and oversized house plants. The furniture looked worn and uncomfortable. When they got off on the twelfth floor they signed in and waited in the sitting area. There were a few other couples waiting all looking nervous. The receptionist called one couple back, then another. Eve rested her head on Annalise's shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. Annalise rested her head on eves and gave her knee a squeeze. The door to the back opened and a tall woman with blonde hair stepped out. She was impeccably dressed in a pencil skirt and a silk blouse with a pair of heels. 

"Rothlo?" She said. Annalise and eve both stood up. "She smiled warmly at them extended her hand. "I'm Rachel Smith, your case worker." They all shook hands in a friendly greeting. "Good afternoon, follow me to my office." They walked behind her looking at all the pictures that lined the hallway of the office. Smiling families, and adorable children were in nice frames. They entered her office and it was like stepping into a different world her furniture was standard but the set up was different, more open. "Have a seat" Eve and Annalise sat down both looking anxious. Rachel smiled at them.

"Ok guys it's going to be a few minutes before they are here, they are being picked up from school. They go to a private school on the upper east side, they're scholarship there." Rachel said while typing on her computer, pulling up files. "They are extremely gifted and we've had a bit of trouble placing them. I wanted them to go somewhere where their minds would be nurtured, seeing your profile and that your both Harvard law graduates I felt you would understand the value of education. Here we go" she said turning the screen. Annalise and eve both gasped, the two faces they saw were beautiful. Tara had a bright smile and kind eyes. She had a medium brown complexion, her hair fell just past her shoulders. She looked like she had a open personality, like Eve. Marc looked like he was tall, he wore glasses. He had the same complexion as his sister. But he looked like he did t have much confidence. Annalise could see even through a picture that he was smart but did not believe in himself, like her. Eve held her hand. "Tara is the talker, Marc is shy. Almost painfully" Rachel adds. There is a knock on the door. "Here they are." She gets up to answer the door. Annalise squeezes her hand. 

They walk into the office both looking a little unsure. Eve smiles at them, Tara smiles back. Marc nods and smirks, Annalise does the same. They are walked to an office and Rachel leaves them. 

"Hey guys, I'm Eve this is my wife Annalise" Eve said softly. Both children looked at her. 

"You guys are married" Tara asked.

"Yes, is that ok with you guys" Annalise asked. She never cared about what people thought of her sexuality, until now. 

"Yea, that's cool" Marc said quietly. 

" I don't care" Tara added. "How long have you been married?" 

Annalise and Eve both smiled. They felt like they've been married for 20 years at least, through the ups and the downs and the time apart they knew they were each others end game.

"Well not that long really. But we've been together for a long time." Eve said honestly. She decided to be open with them, she knew what damages secrets held within families. She knew those would be her children and she did not want to start off with any deception. 

"How long is a long time" Marc asked taking off his school blazer and loosening his tie. Annalise and Eve took that as a sign he was comfortable with them.

" I met Eve the fall of 1989. Right?" Annalise looked at Eve. 

"Yeah, it was '89. October, right after homecoming" Eve added, Annalise agreed. 

They talked for about another hour before the children had to leave. Rachel was right they are smart. They went back to Rachel's office and talked with her. 

"So what do you guys think?" Rachel asked tapping her pen on her desk lightly. 

"They're wonderful" Eve said softly. Annalise held her hand and squeezed. Eve linked their fingers. 

Rachel smiled to herself watching them interact. She had no doubt those children would be loved. "That they are, they're special.Ok so would you like to move forward with the adoption with them, there will be a few things we have to do before it's final. But luckily with them they don't have any family that could contest the adoption." Rachel said as she typed.

"Yes" they answered together. Rachel smiled at them. 

"Ok, like I said there's no one to contest with them. They were a week old when they were left at a church, no one saw their mother or father. No one came looking for them." Rachel said bending over to retrieve papers she had printed. Eve looked at Annalise. Annalise knew that she was upset hearing that, she ran her thumb across Eve's knuckles gently. "But as awful as that beginning was they have thrived in every aspect. I've been over their case for the last two years. People have shown interest in one or the other but I really want to keep them together" Rachel added. Annalise and Eve both nod in agreement.

There were home visits, meetings, parenting classes, more home visits, background checks, sleepless anxiety driven knights, self doubt and some tears but after four months they were parents. 

"Did you hear that?" Eve asked Annalise, getting her attention from her thoughts. 

"Yeah, I did." She answered finishing her coffee. The sound of feet running down the hall made them both smile. They heard their bedroom door open. They looked at each other and smiled that in their excitement they thought about them. 

"Where they go?" Marc asked his sister 

"I'm in here the same time as you fool" Tara said looking around. 

"Kitchen" Eve said standing up she walked past Annalise letting her hand play along her shoulders. Eve was still very affectionate towards Annalise, and now their children got some of that as well. Annalise watched eve walk into the living room to greet their babies.   
"Mama are you coming? I don't think they can wait much longer" Eve called for her.

"Here I come" Annalise called. Before she got up she thought back to a Christmas she had a few years ago. In a hotel by herself, drunk. "This beats that, even if I'm up before the sun on a holiday"


	2. Anna's visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve's mother comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for the support.

The Rothlo living room was full. Annalise and Eve were on the couch, finishing some work. Eve was going over lab results that could possibly free a man wrongly accused of rape twenty years ago. Annalise was working on a closing statement for her case, she had a client accused of murdering her pharmaceutical company owner husband for his life insurance. Marc was putting together his remote control helicopter he got for Christmas. He read the manual and learned that he could cross a few wires to maximize the performance. Eve swears he's going to be an engineer, Annalise doesn't argue. Tara was reading Harry Potter. She had gotten the last three books she needed for Christmas and hasn't put them down. Annalise and Eve both noticed that she was a reader. She would read anything you put in front of her. Even old law school books. Eve joked that Annalise could hand over her practice when she graduates. Everyone was doing their own thing but they were together and happy. There was a knock on the door. Eve looked up confused, her family was oblivious to the sound. She was getting tired and thought she was looking for anything to distract her, but there it was again. This time Annalise heard it. 

"You expecting company?" Annalise asked setting her pen down in the table, opening and closing her hand a few times.

"Nope" Eve says going to the door. As she walks down the hallway to their front door she hears the knock again. "One minute" she called out. She answered the door to see her mother standing there with her big suitcase. Eve pinched the bridge of her nose letting out a huff of breathe. She knew that her parents had a falling out of sorts the week before but didnt think it was that bad. 

"Well aren't you going invite me in Eve" her mother lightly scolded. Denise Rothlo was a stunning woman, she aged gracefully and still had her fiery personality. It was like looking at Eve in the future. Eve stepped aside, watching her mother stroll in, wishing she wasn't an only child and had a brother or sister to help her deal with this. Eve pulled her moms bag in and left it in the hallway. She heard her phone ring and walked back to the living room. She saw her mother already on the couch telling Annalise how much of a bastard Charles is. Annalise was just nodding in understanding. 

"Hello" Tara answered.

"Hey sweetheart, where's your mom?" Charles said kindly

"Right here" she said grabbing a cookie from the counter

"Put her on for me" he said 

"Kay" she handed the phone to her mother and tried to go back to her chair to read but was called over by Denise. 

Eve closed her eyes. "Hello" she said into the receiver. 

"Is she there with her pre packed bag yet?" Charles said sounding almost amused.

"Yea, about two minutes now. She just made Tara promise to never marry a bastard and how's she's making Marc promise to not become one or pick up bowling" Eve said sounding frustrated. She might have her mothers looks but she has her fathers cool personality. "What is going on"

"She's in a mood and told me she don't need me or my attitude and was going to live with you and Annalise and the kids" Charles said still sounding amused "and I'm also a bastard" 

"Well I figured that much, she didnt throw cheater in this time though.....give her a couple days she will go home" Eve said, hoping she would. 

"Is that him Evie! Tell him don't call me anymore, Annalise is going to divorce us" Denise yelled. Annalise had a look of shock on her face. 

"Lets think about this for a little while before we start screaming divorce" Annalise said calmly. She was used to the Rothlo family drama. She thought for a family so small they had a lot of drama.

"And when were divorced I don't want him to see Eve, you or the grandchildren can you make that a condition Annie?" Denise asked.

"Like I said lets calm down first" Annalise said looking over at Eve. "Hey guys, come sit with your nana, I need to talk to your mom" Annalise said getting up. 

"K mama" they said walking over to the couch. 

Eve followed Annalise into their room. Eve sat on the bed and laid back. Annalise laid next to her curling into her side. Eve turned to face her. Annalise noticed her brown eyes were tired and sad looking. Annalise kissed her, slowly and passionately. She moved her hair from her face and was able to get a little smile from her. They laid there for a moment, resting the silence of each others company. 

"I'm tired Annie" Eve said lowly. "I've been in the middle of their power plays my whole life and I'm tired"

Annalise pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. They rested in each others silence. Eve was on her back lost in thought looking at the ceiling. Annalise was curled into her side. Her head resting on her chest, her leg around her. They both look up hearing a knock on the door. 

"Come in" Annalise called out. Marc walked in and sat at the foot of the bed. 

"Ma I'm hungry" he said laying back. They learned quickly that they used "Ma" when addressing both of them. 

Eve looked over at the clock, in shock that it had gotten late so quickly. They had gotten up and had brunch and walked around Central Park. When they got home everyone started their own task and time had flown by, especially when Denise showed up. 

"I bet you are it's almost seven" Annalise said getting up. Eve let her and lazily trail down Annalise's back as she stood. 

"What's nana talking about?" He asked rolling over to look at Eve. 

Looking into her sons brown eyes, Eve knew she couldn't lie to him. They are still learning too trust them as their mothers. Eve took a deep breath. "I'll tell you later, I promise" he nodded his head understanding. 

They all walked into the living room. Marc went back to his helicopter. Eve sighed hearing her mother warn Tara of the dangers of marrying into money. Annalise puts her hand on her lower back and guides her to the love seat. 

"Marry a doctor Tara, but make sure he's a first generation doctor." Denise said holding her hand. "Promise Nana you will"

Tara lifted one brow and looked over at her brother who shrugged. "O....kay" Tara said 

In her daughters weary answer, Eve saw a glimpse of herself at that age. She remember Denise telling her the same things about marriage. "Is anyone hungry" Eve asked trying to change the subject. 

"Yes" The kids answer. Tara moved back to her window seat, she gazed out of the window before going back to her book. Marc looked around for his batteries. 

"You haven't fed them yet." Denise asked " Evie children shouldn't eat after seven it makes them fat" 

"I'll keep that in mind mother" Eve answered. Annalise noticed one of her eyes was twitching. That only happens when she gets very stressed. Through all the cases she takes she's never stressed. It's only when her mother comes to visit.

"They usually don't we're a little off schedule tonight" Annalise adds. They end up going to a steak house. Eve can hardly eat due to her nerves. When they get home the kids play their WiiU while the adults talk in the kitchen. 

"Denise what's going on?" Annalise asked sitting on a barstool at the island in the kitchen. Eve stood behind her actively listening. 

"I'm tired of him. He rather sit in his office and tinker with his crap than spend time with me." Denise said flatly. "He's a cheater and a bastard" 

"When did dad have time too cheat? Please tell me. When he wasn't working he was home, raising me" Eve said. Annalise shifted, feeling like a buffer between them. 

"You always took his side" Denise said "Her father could do no wrong Annalise.....at least to her" 

"He always took mine" Eve said "Mom your not moving in, if you want a divorce and to move here we will help you find a place, but your not moving in here" 

Denise looked hurt at her daughter. Annalise shifted again, this time not knowing how much of a buffer she was. 

"I bet you would let him move in" Denise said angrily. 

"No I wouldn't, but I'd help him find a place." Eve said sitting down next to her wife. 

"It'd be a cold day in hell before someone drags him out of his family house" Denise said. "He resented me for not wanting more children." 

"Mom I'm not listening to this tonight" Eve said, she started twisting her wedding band on her finger.

The next two days are tense but Denise eventually goes home, Like always.They sit in the kitchen eat dinner, listening to the kids talk about their days or what ever else they find interesting. 

"Ma" Tara asked. They both look up at her. "Why did I have to promise to marry a doctor" 

"You got this one mom" Annalise asked. Eve nodded.

"Ok guys, listen up. Your nana and your grandpa have a very complicated relationship. Sometimes your nana will get mad with him and come here randomly. She made me promise to marry a doctor too, but you can marry who ever you want as long as they are nice to you and love you." Eve said, Annalise put her hand on her leg. 

"How do I not be a bastard?" Marc asked

"Just keep being yourself. And don't say bastard" Annalise said and Eve chuckled.


	3. Weekend away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekend get away to upstate NY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys. You guys are awesome! Comment n junk.

Annalise walked into her and Eve's bedroom with some cookies to snack on before bed. She sat in bed, leaning against the oak headboard. She absentmindedly channel surfed, until she heard the shower stop. She turned her head to see eve stepping out of the steam wrapped in a towel. Annalise raised an eyebrow, eyeing long legs. Eve looked at her and blushed, she still felt butterflies when Annalise looked at her. 

"See something you like" Eve asked drying her hair. 

"Yeah, I do" Annalise answered "But she's out of my league so I'll leave her alone" 

"Shut up" Eve said hanging her towel up. She joined her wife of the bed and rested her head on her lap. Annalise began toying with her damp locks while still flipping channels. "Why do we have all these channels nothing is ever on." 

"Your right" Annalise said settling on A&E. They weren't really paying attention to the movie. It was just background noise to their conversation and kisses. "Are you feeling better?" Annalise asked, Eve noticed the concern in her eyes. 

"Yes.....I guess." Eve said sitting up. "I just don't know why she still upsets me like that" 

Annalise nodded, she placed her hand on her knee. "Because your it, you don't have anyone to differ their madness onto so you have to take all the good and the bad." 

Eve thought about Annalise's words. She had to admit she was right. She sighed and rested her head on hers wife's lap. 

"We should get out of here for the weekend" Annalise suggested "Get a sitter....go somewhere" 

"Who do you have in mind for babysitting. My mother is out" Eve said sitting up.

"Frank" Annalise suggested. Eve raise a brow at her wife. "What?" Annalise asked.

"I love Frank, but he's not babysitting my kids for a whole weekend" 

Annalise laughed at the thought of frank babysitting for a whole weekend. He's done it for an evening a few times he always looks a bit ruffled when they get back. "Ok ok, what about Bonnie?" Annalise asked.

"Do you think she can handle it?" Eve asked leaning against the headboard. 

"She's not that fragile" Annalise answered. "They love Bonnie" 

Eve nodded in agreement. "So where are we going?" 

"Anywhere you want. I just want a weekend with you" Annalise answered.

The next day at the law office, Annalise and Bonnie were going over old case files. Frank was on the couch texting. The interns weren't at the office yet. 

"Bonnie" Annalise called looking up from her paperwork. Bonnie looked up not saying anything. She nervously chewed her lip.   
"Do you have weekend plans?" 

"Um, no. Just watch some tv." Bonnie answered.

"Do you think you could babysit?" Annalise asked. Frank looked up. 

"If your not up to it Bonnie I can" frank asked.

"You want to babysit?" Annalise asked suspiciously. 

"This girl wants to come over, I'm not feeling like being bothered if I'm babysitting she'll leave me alone" frank said shrugging. 

"I can" Bonnie answered.

"Really." Annalise replied surprised. Bonnie nodded. "You sure" Annalise asked. Bonnie nodded agin.

"Remember Bon, no matter what they say they don't eat candy for dinner" Frank said leaning over her desk looking at her directly in they eye. "They're almost convincing." 

"Don't talk about my kids Frank." Annalise warned.

"I'm not talking about them" Frank said his arms up in surrender. "Remember Bonnie, no candy for dinner"

That evening Annalise got home late. She was tired and looking forward to her weekend away. She opened the door, set her briefcase down and walked into the living room. Tara was playing Zelda on WiiU and Marc was playing on his DS. Eve was cooking dinner and replying to some emails. 

"Hey mama" they both say looking up for a moment before going back to their games.

"Hey guys" she said taking off her coat and putting it in the closet. She walked into the kitchen. Eve greeted her with a kiss. Annalise wrapped her arms around her. 

"I found a B&B upstate" Eve said excitedly. "I booked it" 

"I know you did" Annalise said with an almost shy smile. "Bonnie can babysit" 

"Great! Lets tell them now, dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes" eve said taking her hand and leading her to the living room. "Hey guys, pause it,we have to talk" 

"I ain't do it" Marc said putting his DS on the coffee table.

"Do what" Annalise asked 

"I don't know....whatever it is" he answered raising a brow and grinning.

"Uh huh" she raised one back to him. Annalise had to shake her head to herself. Tara put the tablet for her WiiU on the table and joined her parents on the couch. She nestled herself between Eve and Annalise. Eve wrapped her arm around her, Tara looked up at her and smiled. Eve smiled back at her. 

"Well guys, me and your mama are going away for the weekend" Eve said 

"Ok" Tara said "Marc is that my Zelda in your DS. The Zelda you didnt see!"

"Yea, you asked me if I saw it, not if I was playing it" Marc said ducking behind Annalise. 

"I'm going to fix you" Tara said in a huff. 

"Anyway" Annalise added. "Auntie Bonnie is going to babysit you guys. Be nice to her" 

"We love auntie Bonnie" Marc said sitting up. 

"Yea she plays Pokemon on her DS" Tara added. "And she has Pokemon crystal. The best one ever" 

"I didnt know she played games" Annalise said looking at Eve. 

The rest of the week went by quickly. Eve had packed their bag the night before they left. They were leaving early Friday evening after getting the kids settled in. When Friday rolled around they were ready to go. Bonnie was early, as always. The kids practically pulled her into the house talking about video games. Annalise and Eve hugged and kissed their kids and hit the road. The drive upstate was peaceful. They made light conversation most of the way. Neither one of them talking about work. When they got to the bed and breakfast they were greeted by a warm older couple who showed them to their room. Annalise sat on the bed and laid back. 

"Memory foam" Annalise said running her hand over the plush comforter. "We should get one of these" 

Eve sat next to her and sighed "We should, this is nice" she held Annalise's hand. "I miss my babies" 

"Me too" Annalise said sitting up. "Lets call" 

Eve sat up positioning herself behind her wife. She rested her head between her neck and shoulder, wrapping her arms around her wife. Annalise settled into her putting her phone on speaker. 

"Hello" Bonnie answered.

"Hey Bonnie we made it" Annalise said "How are they?" 

"Glad you guys are safe we just got back from the game store and I ordered food. They did try to pull ice cream for dinner though" Bonnie said setting her purse on the counter. "Hey guys come say hey to your moms" 

"Hello..hey" they both say into the phone. 

"Hey guys" eve says

"What are you up to?" Annalise ask

"Playing twilight princess" Tara answers. 

"I'm reading the strategy guide for final fantasy" Marc added. "I haven't started it yet"

"Sounds like you guys are having fun" Annalise adds. They talk for a little longer before hanging up. They spend their night making love and cuddling. They wake the next day, eat breakfast with the other guest and leave to go explore the city. They spend the day hand holding and sight seeing. They catch a late afternoon movie, have dinner at a small bistro. They head back to the B&B, skipping on the social hour to spend time together. They wake up late the next morning. They shower, check out and have breakfast. When they get back home they are happy and refreshed. Bonnie leaves soon after they return. They spend the rest if their Sunday watching Dragon Ball Z movies with their kids.


	4. Saturdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Saturday for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me everyone, I wanted this out sooner but work week was hectic. Anyways comment if you like it. Peace

Saturday's were Annalise's favorite. Late wake up and letting the day happen was a luxury for her. Her week was filled with early wake ups, making breakfast while eve made sure faces were washed and teeth were brushed, school drop offs and caseloads that made her question her sanity. Saturday was a day she could recharge. Like most Saturdays for the past almost year around nine o'clock the kids wander into the room and join them in bed. Annalise and Eve usually know by that point she has another thirty minutes of sleep. Eve's phone rang around 7:45 that morning they both heard it but ignored it. It had been ringing every so often since then. 

Around 9:45 it rang again. Annalise held her head up, first looking at the clock surprised it was almost ten and the kids weren't saying they were hungry. She looked down and saw that they had joined in her and Eve's sleep. She smiled to herself watching her wife and children sleep peacefully. She hated having to wake Eve, especially on a Saturday morning but it might have been a client or someone from the firm. 

"Eveie" she reached over their children and shook her gently. She stirred a little, her eyes opened gently. She blinked a few times, trying to focus her eyes on her wife. 

"Yeah" she said sleep still heavy in her voice. 

"Your phone keeps ringing, it might be important. Or it might be your girlfriend" Annalise teased. Eve sat up, tara who was sleeping next to her stirred a little. Eve rubbed her back and she fell back to sleep. 

"Please she knows better than to call this early. She's not dumb" Eve said reaching for her phone on the nightstand. Annalise shook her head at her wife's answer to her. She saw her wife's face fall from the corner of her eye. She looked over to see what was wrong.

"Work?" Annalise asked. Eve shook her head.

"I wish. It's home" Eve said putting her phone back.

"Which one?" Annalise asked

"I don't know. It's been house phone and both of their cells" Eve said. "I'm not dealing with this today." She said setting her phone back on the nightstand. Both children stir, Eve gives Annalise a look that says she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. They end up at a small cafe one the upper east side having brunch. 

"What do you guys want to do today?" Eve asked glancing up from her menu. Annalise was still looking hers over. 

"Star Wars!" Tara said excitedly. Marc's eyes lit up. They fell in love with the movies over the past month. Eve found her old DVD's while cleaning and the kids started watching them. Eve refound her love in the films by sharing them with her kids. 

"You guys like that?" Annalise asked. "I never got into it, green things with laser swords, robot daddy's,brothers and sisters kissing,it's too much." Eve rolled her eyes at her. Annalise always fell asleep when ever they were in law school and eve would put them on. 

"So you've seen them?" Marc asked raising a brow. Eve laughed, she thought it was funny that they were picking up both of their traits.

"Yes, I've seen them. Your mom made me watch them when we first started dating" Annalise said looking at Eve.

"It's the best movie in the world" Tara said non chalant. Marc nodded in agreement. 

"Mama don't have taste" Marc said twirling a straw between fingers. 

"No she doesn't " Eve added. She silenced her phone for the second time since getting to the cafe. They place their orders, and continue to discuss their plans for the day. Annalise hears Eve's phone buzzing in her purse and notices her eye start her tell tell stress twitch. She rest her hand on her knee, Eve rest her hand on her wife's. Their food comes, Eve's phone keeps ringing, they continue talking about the day ahead. After they eat, they walk the few blocks to the cinema to check the movie times. 

"I'll be right back" Eve said stepping away. Annalise sighs, knowing the call she's making. It frustrates her what Eve's parents put her through but all she can do is listen when she vents. She used to wonder how Eve was so good handling her turbulent emotions, but after meeting her parents she understood. Eve had been handling her parents ups and downs her whole life. A part of her feels guilty for adding to that. Once she learned that Eve was safe, she felt it was ok to open up to her about how she was feeling. Eve knew everything about her, once she put it all in the open she thought Eve would have left. But she didn't she, she kissed her and promised to never leave. And she didnt. 

Eve returned, visibly aggravated, her jaw clenching and her cheeks slightly reddened. Annalise furrowed her brow at her, Eve shook her head. Eve wrapped an arm around Annalise's shoulders and hugged her to her. "What's a good time?" 

"There's one at 12:45" Annalise says she tried to sound neutral even though she was worried. Eve looked at her watch "we have about an hour to kill." 

"Ikea's right over there" Annalise said "You said you wanted a mirror in the hallway" 

"I did didnt I" Eve said, looking over at her children. She smiled to herself watching them climb over the railings, oblivious to her stress. "Come on guys, we have an hour before it starts" Eve called. 

They climbed down and ran over to their mothers. Neither of them seemed too interested in the idea of ikea, but they didnt complain. They knew it was just killing time, they knew their mom was stressed about something. She was always stressed when she got off the phone lately. They spent their time in the store smelling the different candles. Annalise and Eve were looking at the different mirrors. Nothing really caught either of their eye.

"I don't see anything" Eve said sitting on one of the couches. 

"Me either" Annalise answered, sitting next to her. "You feel like telling me what's going on?" She asked. Eve looked at her, gave her a sad smile.

"Apparently they've been arguing for the past two days." Eve said sadly. "Not that it's unusual, once when I was fifteen they fought for a month" She said resting her head on her wife's shoulder, Annalise just let her talk. She watched her children sit at a kitchen table talking to each other. They were laughing, it made her smile.   
She shifted her attention back to eve, she had a far off look in her eye, like she was remembering her childhood. 

"A month?" Annalise asked softly. Eve just nodded her head. "At any rate, this time dad left the house and that scares me" Eve said looking at Annalise. 

Annalise knew Eve and her father were very close, and very much alike. He was her primary care giver when she was little. Her mother was often times at her book club, which was really code for day drinking. She had a number of DUIs on her record and had even been to jail over it but none of it curbed her drinking. 

"I'm sure they will work it out, they always do" Annalise said while playing with her wife's wedding band. 

"I don't know babe, dad left on his own, she didnt put him out." Eve said wearily. "Maybe he's just cooling down"

Annalise nodded her head in agreement. They still have a bit before the movie and they continue to shop. Not really finding anything and their movie starting in the next twenty minutes they go back to the cinema. While waiting in line for tickets Eve's phone rings again. She rolled her eyes and forwarded her mothers call. When they get into the theater eve just turns her phone off and relaxes in her seat. Annalise cuddles into her, with no intention of staying awake. "Annie your going to miss it" Eve said poking her. 

"I can hear it" Annalise said, her eyes already closed. Eve just shook her head. When the movie started eve had completely relaxed, enjoying spending time with her family. Even if Annalise was sleeping through it. After the movie ended they were walking back to the car, exchanging theories. Annalise is completely lost in the conversation but is listening anyway. The drive back home they are all still talking about the movie, all Annalise knows is that Finn and Rey are cool and Kylo Ren is the man to watch. 

Pulling into the garage of their building Annalise noticed a car in their parking space, with Connecticut plates. Eve sighed putting her hand over her eye trying to dull the twitch. They park next to the car and walk to the elevator. The ride seems longer than usual. 

When they turn the corner walking to their door they are surprised to find no one waiting there. Eve almost believes maybe a neighbor had a visitor from out of state. They walk into their home helping the kids out of jackets and hanging them in the closet. Eve hangs her keys on the key hook. Annalise hugs her from behind, resting. Her head between her shoulder blades. 

"Nana?" They hear Tara say surprised. Eve turns her head, breaking away from Annalise headed to the living room. Eve finds her mother on the couch drinking a glass of what she could only assume was vodka. 

"How and why are you in my house?" Eve asked sternly. "Marc, Tara go to your rooms" they leave without question. 

"Mom what do you want?" Eve asked again more stern.

"You gave me a key when you moved in" Denise said casually sipping from her glass. 

"Seven years ago....." Eve said. 

"I called to tell you I was coming you didnt answer." Denise said " I didnt thing you'd mind especially after hearing what he did to me"

"What did he do mother? Go bowling, work on his boat, visit his brother without your permission?" Eve said walking to the kitchen. Annalise sighed, following her wife, wishing she would get sent to their room.

"Do not take that tone with me Eve. Your father isn't the saint you think he is." Denise said raising her voice. Eve looked indifferent at her mother. For a second Annalise could've sworn there was contempt in her wife's eyes. "Why am I wasting my breath, Charles molded you into another version of him. I'm surprised you didn't take up medicine like him." Denise said, a slight condescending tone heard in her voice. Eve took a deep breath pinching the bridge of her nose. "Watch out Annalise, if she truly is like her father she will -" 

"Shut up" Eve said cutting her off mid sentence. "Just shut up, I'm not twelve I don't have to listen to this." Eve said getting up. There's a knock at the door, Eve goes to answer it. "Dad?" She sounded surprised. 

"Evie" he said walking in. "She here?" He asked taking off his jacket and walking to the living room, Eve hung it in the closet and followed him. 

"Hey Anna, how are you love" he said with a warm smile walking over to her, giving her a big hug. 

"I'm fine Charles." Annalise said smiling at him. 

"That's good, you girls look good. Where are the munchkins?" He said leaning against the counter. 

"Sent them to their rooms" eve said pouring herself a drink. 

"Ha, on the count of the hag?" Charles asked, he was so calm when he said it Annalise almost missed his insult. Almost. Annalise knew the relationship between he and Denise was getting more tense but didnt know he was calling her names now. 

"Yes, I didnt know what she wanted" Eve said before downing her drink . 

"There they go ganging up on me." Denise said standing up. Charles looked over at her then back to Eve rolling his eyes. 

"Denise I'm going to go see my grand kids, when I get back have your shit ready to go" he said walking down the hall. 

"Or what chuck? What's Dr. Charles going to do hmm, sit in his office playing those damned computer games" Denise said angrily. 

"Like I said Denise be ready to go." He said disappearing down the hall. 

Eve's eye was still twitching. Annalise pulled her closer to her. Eve wrapped her arms around her kissing her softly. Eve felt her self calming down. Denise looked at them, and rolled her eyes. Charles came back to the living room, a small smile played on his lips but it quickly faded upon seeing Denise. 

"You ready" he grumbled looking at her. 

"I guess" she said angrily. They left after muttering goodbyes. Eve walked them to the door after she shut it. She released a breath she didnt even know she was holding. Walking back to the kitchen she found her wife sitting on a bar stool, seemingly lost in thought. She sat across from her seemingly unnoticed. 

"I'm sorry?" Eve said quietly. 

"For what?" Annalise asked taking her hand. 

"Them" eve said looking down at the counter top. Annalise tilted her chin up so they were looking into each others eyes. 

"You can't control them." Annalise said softly. "I'm proud of you for telling her to shut up." 

Eve smiled softly. "Can we go see our babies?" 

"Lets go" Annalise answered standing up taking her hand.


	5. Weekend in Connecticut part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes to Connecticut for a weekend. What drama will ensue? I'm not good at summaries just check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Again thanks everyone for showing love and sticking with me. I know this is a late post but comment n junk.

Annalise sat on the couch with her children. She was watching the news, absentmindedly rubbing Marc's head that was resting on her lap. Tara was curled up on the other end of the couch, reading like always. Annalise heard a light snore, looking down she saw her son had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself remembering how she would fall asleep on her mother. She missed her mother, especially now that she was one. Her mother had passed two years before. Even though it was painful for her to think about she knew her mother would be happy to know Annalise finally made a family. 

They had a big weekend to get through. They were going to Connecticut to visit Eve's family, it's the last family gathering from how her parents are talking. Annalise isn't looking forward to it. She's had her share of Rothlo "last family gatherings". From her experience they always ended up with Charles and Denise storming off at dinner. Eve had texted her she was leaving the office and going to pick up dinner and fill up the car so they could leave in the morning. Thirty minutes later Eve walked through the door. She set the take out on the counter and joined her family in the living room. 

"Hey guys" she said sitting in the space between Annalise and Tara. 

"Hey Mom" Tara said putting her book down onto the coffee table.

"Hey babe" Annalise said taking her hand. Eve gave it a slight squeeze. "How was today?" 

"Not too bad, I'm debating on taking a case. I just don't know with everything else going on" Eve said relaxing into the couch. Annalise didnt know if she meant the other two cases she was working on or her parents. 

"Mama can I watch cartoons?" Tara asked. 

"Yeah babe, here" she handed her the remote. Tara smiled changing the channel to Toonami. Marc was still sleeping but stirred every so often. Annalise and Eve were initially worried about their sleeping habits when they first came to them. They didnt sleep much or for long, but after the first three months they were able to get them on a schedule. Annalise figured it was because there wasn't much sleep available in a group home setting. Eve thought it was their adjustment period, maybe they were both a little right.

"Are you worried about your other two cases?" Annalise asked. 

"I'm always worried about whatever cases I have. That's my manageable stress." Eve said turning to face her. "I'm worried about the weekend. This is going to be a long three days" 

"We'll get through it. We always do" Annalise said. "Come on guys lets eat" she gently woke up Marc. He sat up stretching and yawning. He joined his family in the kitchen. They all sat around the island eating and talking about their day. They had a kitchen table but it was hardly used. They mostly ate at the island. 

That night after helping the kids pack for the weekend and getting themselves packed they laid in bed. 

"Annie, you sleep" Eve asked. Annalise turned in her arms to face her. 

"Nope, your thinking too loud for me to be asleep" Annalise kissed her softly. 

"Sorry" Eve said softly. "I'm just anxious"

"Why? We've done this before" Annalise said, moving hair from Eve's face. Eve buried her face into her wife's neck. 

"I don't know" Eve said lowly, face still hidden. "I just wished they would make up their minds. We know how this is going to go. It's going to be a parenting pissing contest topped with a blow out at dinner" 

Annalise held her, waiting for her to continue if she wanted to. It upset her that Eve carried all that stress, but that's just how she is. Eve has the ability to take everything in stride even though it hurts her. Annalise often wondered where her resiliency came from, but after meeting her parents she understood and felt guilty about projecting her own insecurities onto Eve. Eve eventually settled enough to sleep, Annalise following soon after. 

Morning came too soon. Even though the drive to Greenwich from manhattan was just under an hour, her mother insisted they arrive for brunch. Eve's sleep doesn't last very long. She's up as the sun rises. She steps out onto to balcony and sits at their outdoor table they have in the corner. She and Annalise call it the wine corner. Restless evenings are usually spent there talking about everything and nothing. 

"Why are you up?" Annalise asked from the doorway. Eve jumped not expecting her wife up so early. 

"I can ask you the same thing." Eve said settling back into the chair. Annalise sat in the chair across from her. 

"I can't sleep by myself, you know that" Annalise said looking over the balcony. Eve nodded in remembering. "Now what's got you leaving your warm bed to sit outside on a chilly morning?" 

"I don't want to do this." Eve said flatly. "I'm tired of these last supper productions my mother puts on, and I'm equally pissed with dad for letting her." 

"It won't be that long" Annalise emphasized the that. 

"You know we were left out of their bull for years, then we got married and we were pulled back into it, I guess they feel your really family now" Eve said, mostly sounding like she was thinking out loud. "Then we had kids, and now she wants all of us dragged into it. Mother loves a production." 

"Babe, we don't have to go. We can stay right here and hang out or pack up the kids and go to Provincetown. Denise isn't the say all end all to this weekend" Annalise said taking her hand. 

Eve nervously chewed her bottom lip. She knew Annalise was right. They could go anywhere or no where at all. She didn't care what she did as long as she was with her family. She knew her father was counting on her to come though, she couldn't let him down. Eve stood up stretching her arms above her head. "I rather go and get it over with. If it ends badly, which we know it will we don't have to go back." She said walking towards the balcony door. "Shower?" 

Annalise smiled to herself, noticing the seductive tone in her wife's voice inviting her to the shower. They eventually finished their "shower" when they noticed the water getting cold. They got dressed and woke the kids up. After getting them dressed and loading up the car Annalise and Eve sat on the couch for a few minutes. 

"My eye hurts I can't go" Eve said looking over at her wife. Annalise smirked. 

"We tried that before remember, it makes them come to us" Annalise said, placing her hand on Eve's thigh. 

"Oh yeah, last year of law school. At least we had clothes on when they busted in" Eve said as she giggled, Annalise joined in her laughter. 

"Come on love, can't be late for brunch" Annalise said getting up from the couch. "Come on guys time to go" she shouted down the hall. The kids came with their backpacks filled with their necessities for the car ride, books for Tara, manga for Marc and they both had their 3DS's fully charged. Eve stood up putting in her jacket on she grabbed Annalise's coat from the closet and helped her put it on. 

"Do you have your chargers for your games?" Eve asked, making sure she had her wallet in her purse. 

"I got mine" Marc said tying his shoe. 

"I'll double check" Tara said opening her backpack. "Yup, it's in here" 

"Jackets guys" Annalise said "And tara tie your shoe"   
Marc went to the closet and grabbed he and his sisters jacket. 

"Here" he dropped her jacket on her head. 

"Be nice" Eve said giving him her "stop it" look.

"Ok" he said sheepishly. "I'm sorry Tara" he said overly nice.  
She cut her eyes sharply at him, eerily similar to Annalise. After getting into the car, the kids settle into the back each playing their own games, Annalise playing Tetris on her iPad and Eve driving. While barely on the freeway Eve's phone rings. She rolls her eyes hearing her mothers ringtone. 

"I got it "Annalise said resting the tablet on her lap.   
"Hello....yeah we're on the road....she's driving.....about forty five minutes away.....they're fine, they're in the backseat.......ok we will be there soon...bye" 

"How'd she sound?" Eve asked changing lanes. 

"Like herself" Annalise answered going back to her Tetris. Eve nodded in understanding. With traffic not being bad they made it to Connecticut in just under an hour. Pulling into the drive way of her parents home she parked next to her fathers SUV and turned her car off. She sighed getting ready to get out. 

"I forgot my key" Eve said "can't get in" 

Annalise rolled her eyes as they walked up to the porch. Before any of them could knock the door was opened and Denise greeted them. 

"Come in come in. It's too cold to be out" Denise ushered them in. They all sat in the living, Denise had coffee ready. The chef announced that brunch would be ready in ten minutes. Tara and Marc had sat by the window and began playing chess. Denise smiled softly at them. "Only time that thing is used is when they're over" Charles joined them in the living room. Denise glared at him. "I thought we agreed I get brunch you get dinner" 

"There's my girl" he said to Eve completely ignoring his wife. Eve smiled at him. They hugged and he sat down on the couch talking to Annalise. The kids came over and sat with him as well. 

"Charles your not honoring our agreement" Denise said angrily. 

"You can have your brunch Denise, this is my family and Im going to spend time with them. They haven't been here for over a month" he said sighing. Annalise noticed his eye twitching as well as her wife's. she knew this would be a long weekend. 

"Since your all here we can go over the weekend." Denise said. Eve rolled her eyes, not soon after she got a pinch from her father and a stop it look. "I have you guys in the mornings and Charles in the evenings" 

"What is this some weird custody agreement for your adult child?" Eve asked, a hint of astonishment in her voice. She looked at her father, seeking his input. 

"Denise now that they are here, maybe we can work something else out." Charles added. 

"It's what was agreed upon Charles. You just can't stand the thought of Eve being home and you not having all her time" Denise said, clearly upset. 

"You could of had all the time in the world with her" Charles said "Now she's grown with her own family and you want to be a mother" 

"I was a mother, tell him Eve" Denise ordered

"I'm hungry" Eve said standing up. "Come on guys lets go wash up" she ushered her family out of the living room. Denise and Charles exchanged looks. Charles sighed and returned back upstairs. Annalise went to the bathroom where Eve was washing up. The kids had already finished and were in the kitchen. Eve turned around and looked at her for a moment before pulling her in close, cupping her face and kissing her. Annalise wrapped her arms around her waist before sighing into the kiss. 

"Hey" Annalise said pulling away but still holding her. "You ok?" 

"I am now" Eve said resting her forehead against her wife's. They both smile softly in the others embrace. Denise walks to the bathroom and see's them hugging. She coughs to get their attention. They both look up. "Yes mother" 

"Do you two plan on joining us?" Denise scolded. They left the bathroom hand in hand, following Denise. "I sure hope you don't do that in front of the children." 

Annalise and Eve looked at each other. They both suspected that she wasn't entirely comfortable with their relationship but accepted it for what it was. Eve pulled Annalise closer to her wrapping her arm around her as they entered the kitchen.

"Do what in front on the children?" Annalise asked sitting next to Eve. Marc and Tara were too busy with their mountain on pancakes to notice their mothers joining them. 

"This isn't proper meal time conversation" Denise scolded. Annalise smirked, knowing she was getting under her skin. 

"No, mother what do you hope we don't do." Eve asked, scooting closer to Annalise. Denise closed her eyes and huffed frustration. 

"Just think of the children." Denise said taking a sip of her mimosa. "I think that you have to watch what they are exposed to" 

Eve looked up from pouring Tara more apple juice. "Give an example" Eve asked. Denise downed her drink. Eve picked at her fruit. Annalise touched her back trying to encourage her to eat. Eve could never eat when she was upset.

"Well if you must know, I don't think that you should show affection in front of them they might get confused." Denise said sitting back into her chair. 

"Confused about what? How to treat someone your in a relationship with?" Eve asked. 

"You know what I mean" Denise replied pouring another mimosa. 

"No I don't, please explain" Eve said, her voice raising a little. 

"I don't have to take this from you" Denise stormed from the kitchen. 

"There she goes." Eve said looking at Annalise, who looked taken aback at the exchange she saw. She was proud of Eve for standing up for herself though. 

"Can I have more bacon?" Marc asked, seemingly unbothered about the exchange from moments prior. 

"Yes baby, have all you want." Eve said handing him the plate. She had no intention of denying her wife or children the affection they deserve.


	6. Dinner with papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening with Eve's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, whats up? I want to say thank you for the reads and kudos. It keeps me going. Well at this you know to comment or kudos if you like it.

After Denise disappeared, they finished eating like they do at home. Eve felt better without her mother hovering around. Her appetite had not returned though. She sat at the table, tending to her wife and children. 

"Hey, will you eat a little bit. For me?" Annalise asked. 

"Hmm. I'm not hungry." She answered touching her wife's thigh. 

"I know, but you hardly ate last night and you've just had coffee today. I'm worried" Annalise said truthfully. She could never lie to Eve. Her wife's dark eyes were her weakness. Eve sighed and picked at her eggs. "Thank you" Annalise said softly rubbing her back. 

Marc and Tara finished and went to the movie room. They wanted to watch the hobbit on the projector. Eve and Annalise went to Eve's old bedroom. They passed Charles in the hallway. He smiled at them, happy seeing that his daughter that took care of everyone else was allowing someone to take care of her. 

"You guys not coming to the movie?" Charles asked. He had really taken to being a grandpa, including having pictures in the wallet.

"No not this one, were going to go relax" Eve said linking her arm with Annalise's. 

"Alright then....have fun" he said turning to leave. 

"Daddy!" Eve said blushing. Annalise buried her face in Eve's arm. Charles kept going down the hall ignoring them. 

"Oh yeah, Evie....make sure you guys wrap it up by six were going out for dinner. Don't know where, do know there must be bar be que" he tossed over his shoulder. Eve shook her head at her father. He always knew everything she was up too.

"Come on babe...it's almost noon that give us four and a half hours" she said gently pulling her toward her room. 

"Four and a half" Annalise asked following her. 

"Yea, naps tend to happen in between." Eve winked. Annalise smiled, knowing she was right. Eve's room didnt look like it was changed since she left for college. She still had her Super Nintendo hooked into her television and Zelda was still sticking out of the top. Her dresser still had a couple hair brushes and other little things she had collected. Her nightstand still had a lamp and a copy of Riding the Bullet on it. Other than giving the room a good dusting and airing out every so often it wasn't touched. Annalise was sure that was her father's request. He had expressed a number of times he wanted them to move to Connecticut and until they found a place they could move into Rothlo Manor. 

Warmth. It's what Eve felt on her back coming from her wife. She felt the strong arms around her waist and sighed at the familiar comfort. She always enjoyed sex with Annalise but the pillow talk and cuddles afterwards were her favorite. For a long time she felt that was the only time she saw the real Annalise. Not the immovable object that she portrays herself to the rest of the world as. She lay silent not wanting to disturb her, absentmindedly tracing circles on her arm. 

"Eve!" Denise called from outside her door.

"Mom hold on" Eve said trying to cover up. The door began to open. Annalise woke up a little confused by their surrounding but quickly remembered where they were. 

"Eve...oh my.. I'm sorry" Denise quickly made an exit. "I didnt know you were carrying on." She said in an ambivalent tone. "Any who, we still have an hour before your father gets you come to the library....and bring Annalise" 

Eve and Annalise dressed quickly. Eve paused for a moment before opening the door. "Did she say carrying on?" She asked almost sounding perplexed. 

"Yeah, she did" Annalise said trying to smooth some of Eve's hair down. "Don't ask me what she meant because I don't know." Annalise said opening the door. Eve lead them into the library where her mother was sitting on one of the couches. Eve smiled when she entered the library it was her second favorite place in the house aside from her bedroom. It was were she would find peace in the storm that was Denise and Charles. They sat across from her. Eve rested her head on Annalise's shoulder like she does when they are at home. Denise adjusted in her seat. 

"I see Charles has already laid claim to the children for the evening" Denise said, contempt rolling off of her in waves. "You see he converted his parents old room to a movie room. Makes me wonder what he will do with mine." 

Eve rolled her eyes knowing her mother had a flair for the dramatic and loved being the victim. "What's going on mother?" Eve asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to spend time with you. Being that its the last time we'll all be together." Denies poured herself more white wine. Annalise shifts a little as Eve sits up.

"How many more last suppers mother?" Eve asked crossing her legs and folding her arms across her chest as she sat back. 

"Don't take that tone with me. We should have named you Charles Evan Rothlo Jr. Annalise watch her, she'll start playing those computer games, pick up some hobby and completely ignore you" 

Eve started chewing her lip, another nervous habit of hers. Annalise held her hand, giving her a light squeeze. Charles came into the library his shoes in hand tossing his keys to himself. 

"There you girls are! I just knocked at your room for five minutes like a jack ass. Come on let's go, I'm hungry." He said helping them both up. "I see you've got your dinner don't need to bring you anything back" he said pointing to her bottle. She flipped him the middle finger before he turned to leave. 

They go to her fathers favorite place, the Pit Stop bar be que restaurant. They order and enjoy a night of laughs and conversation. 

"This is cool Evie. If you and Annalise move here we can do this all the time" he said leaning back putting his arms around Marc and Tara. "I'm just putting it out there, start a practice here, I'm sure you'll have a client base quickly. Send these guys to Hawthorne Academy, whom might I add has been educating Rothlo's since it opened. It would break your fathers heart to see the Name Rothlo on a diploma that didnt say Hawthorne Academy" 

"Laying it on a little thick tonight Charles" Annalise adds sitting back. 

"Right" Eve adds before sipping her water. Charles looks at them over his glasses. "Dad we're an hour away" 

"I know where you live. I just want you girls closer to family. It's important. Especially now that you have a family." He added. The thought had crossed Eve's mind a time or two but she hadn't said anything to Annalise. She saw her father reach into his pocket and pull out a roll of quarters. She laughed because he was the only person she knew who walked around with rolls of quarters in his pockets. He sent the kids to the arcade so they could talk more openly. 

"Dad what's going on?" Eve asked putting her arm around Annalise shoulders. Her father smirked at her, he was proud of her for being open with herself. She always had been, since she was twelve and she went to him to say she liked girls. 

"Hell your guess is as good as mines." He said leaning forward resting his arms on the table. "I'm stuck aren't I?" He asked honestly. 

"No daddy your not. Just divorce her" Eve almost pleaded with him. 

"I'm too old to start over Evie. I wouldn't know what to do by myself out here. She'd likely go back to New Hampshire" Charles said his eyes full of sorrow. Like Eve his eyes told every emotion he was feeling. "Last time I tried she said she would take you and I'd never see you again." 

Eve held her fathers hand, causing him to look up at her. They locked eyes and both smiled. "Daddy she was never going to take me from you. We both know she would have sent me back to you after my twelfth birthday" they shared a laugh. Annalise admired their relationship, there were no secrets between them. She wondered if she and her father would of had a close relationship had he not died when she was six. What she did remember of him though he was always laughing and she was always sitting on her shoulders whenever they were out shopping.

"That is true" Charles nodded. They were all talking, about lighter things. Charles was still trying to sell a move. After getting home they all retired to their rooms. Annalise was taking a shower, she didnt even flinch hearing the shower door open, knowing who it was. She smiled softly when she felt her wife hug her from behind. 

"I love you" eve sighed before kissing her neck. Annalise turned to face her. She held her face in her hands and kissed her. 

"You seem better" Annalise said switching their positions in the shower so Eve was under the faucet. She began to wash her. Wife's back. 

"I am better, long as with you when I go to sleep" Eve said closing her eyes letting the water wash over her head. 

"He really wants us to move here doesn't he?" Annalise asked tilting her wife's head back to wash her neck. 

"Yeah, but I don't know. The kids are in the middle of their school year. We'd have to take the bar here. Find an office for a practice, find a house, I don't know what else" Eve said relaxing under Annalise's touch. 

"Well outside of the school year, what's really stopping us? Do you want to move home?" Annalise asked. Eve noted the serious tone in her voice. 

"Sometimes yes. But what about you? You have family to think about" Eve said softly. 

"Do I? My moms not around anymore Eve. They don't want anything to do with me and my sinning lifestyle." Annalise said sliding her hands down her wife's torso pulling her in closer to her. "You and the twins are it for me." 

Eve nodded taking in her wife's admission. It upset her that she was shunned by her family for being in a relationship. Annalise wasn't too affected by it though, she had distance between herself and her family for the most part. All but her mother. 

"Well, we can talk to them about it. See how they feel. If they seem up to it then we can seriously talk about it." Eve said placing her hands over her wife's. "one more whole day?" 

"One more" Annalise answered.


	7. The blowout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't think of a summary just check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment n junk. 
> 
> ~peace

They finished their shower and dried each other off. Annalise got into the bed. She frowned looking at her phone on the nightstand. Eve had gone down stairs to get some water. Annalise had twelve unanswered emails. The thought of moving and starting fresh sounded more appealing, but what would they be moving to is her real question. She was so busy replying to emails that she didnt hear eve come in. 

"Everything ok?" Eve asked getting in bed. 

"Yeah, just some emails......and text" Annalise answered not looking up. 

"What's going on?" Eve asked cuddling next to her. Annalise leaned into her. 

"Just files and more files and did you get the files messages" Annalise sighed putting her phone down on the nightstand next to Eve's. Eve sighed in understanding. 

"Do you think we would have peace if we moved her?" Eve said rolling onto her side. Annalise settled into the mattress thinking about her wife's question. 

"Define peace." Annalise asked, running her fingers through her hair. 

"Like would we be here playing peacemaker three or four nights a week or would we be able to have our own space?" Eve asked. 

"I don't know baby, but ask yourself, do you want to be this close to your mother again?" Annalise asked. Eve sat in quiet reflection. She and her mother were never close. She doesn't really remember Denise showing a remote interest in her growing up, unless it was to showcase her in front of her relatives. None of which Eve liked. 

Annalise watched Eve, who was lost in thought. She wouldn't mind a change in scenery. Surely the kids could use some room to stretch their legs and the massive lawns that come with Connecticut homes would give them that opportunity. A small knock at the door drags them both out of their thoughts. 

"Come in" Eve says sitting up. 

"Eve" Denise says stepping in. "I forgot to tell you, your Aunt Carol is coming for brunch tomorrow. That's it good night" she says closing the door. Eve touches her eye trying to stop the twitch. 

"What's wrong? Who's Aunt Carol?" Annalise asked. 

"Mother's sister." Eve said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Pack up. Now it's time to go, I'll wake up the kids." Eve said getting out of bed, Annalise followed her. 

"Whoa now, talk to me. She some kind of witch or something?" Annalise asked.

"Something like that. I'm not subjecting you or our children to her ignorance." Eve said "I'm sure mother invited her to meet her grandchildren." There was another knock on the door. "Yes" Eve said frustrated 

"Hey Evie" her dad said opening the door. They both stepped back to let him in. "I take it she beat me to telling you her sister is coming." 

Eve nodded, as she sat in her old desk chair. Annalise sighed, not really knowing what to do. Charles sighed leaning against the doorframe. "She won't be here for long, you know their Vicodin and wine diets will have them both passed out by one." Charles said with a smug look on his face. 

"Ok. Your right" Eve said softly. "Good night dad" she said softly, hugging him. 

"I'll be back going to get some water, you want something?" Annalise asked. Eve shook her head climbing back in bed. Annalise closed the door behind her. 

"Hey Annie" Charles called. 

"Hey" Annalise said going down stairs. Charles joined her in the kitchen. 

"How's she doing?" Charles asked sitting at the table. "I'm worried about her" 

Annalise sat at the table with him. "She's making it, still not eating much" Annalise said opening her bottle of water. Charles nodded his head. "The most she's eaten all day was at dinner" 

"I hate that woman has that effect on her." Charles said angrily. 

"Who is Aunt Carol?" Annalise asked getting strait to the point. 

"Denise's dumb sister. It's about half a brain between them" Charles answered. Annalise chuckled at Charles answer. 

"How did you meet Denise? if you don't mind me asking?Annalise asked. 

"I met her while I was in medical school. I'd never had a girlfriend ever, even in undergrad and she was the first girl to ever pay attention to me. I proposed after I graduated and we were married two months later." Charles said flatly, but then he smiled "Eve came three years later. It was a fight to get her though" 

They kept talking, about nothing much. Charles loved Annalise as much as he loved Eve. He approved of their relationship because he knew what they had was special. Eve came down stairs after realizing Annalise was gone for thirty minutes. She walked into the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see her and her father talking. 

"What are you guys up too?" Eve asked walking over to them. She leaned over hugging Annalise who was still sitting. Annalise kissed her chastely. 

"Plotting world domination" Annalise answered grabbing her wife's hand. 

"I believe it" Eve answered sitting with them. "Daddy...did you know?" 

Charles shook his head. "I didnt, I found out five minutes before you" he answered. "Are you guys leaving?"

Annalise looked over at Eve. "No" Eve answered firmly. "I'm staying. Daddy will you join us for brunch, since she's having guest so can I" 

Charles accepted her offer and they all went to their rooms for the night. Annalise was soon asleep. Eve sat on her window sill for a while. Looking out over the lawn, she smiled to herself looking at the hedge maze and remembering how many times she would disappear in there for a few hours with a book. She remembered taking walks with her father through the garden and him listening to her vent about everything from unreturned affection to her paralyzingly fear of calculus. She eventually got in bed when she realized she only had about four hours of sleep before she had to be up. 

"Babe..wake up." Annalise said gently shaking her. Eve stirred but rolled over. Annalise sighed, leaning forward to kiss her earlobe. Eve stirred a little more, this time opening her eyes. Annalise smiled. "That woke you up" 

"Well I thought you wanted something" Eve said sitting up. 

"You're insatiable. I don't know how I deal with you." Annalise said going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Eve arched a brow watching Annalise walk, she slight sway in her hips stirring up a familiar throb. 

"You knew that when we became exclusive." Eve yawned getting up from the bed. They dressed and went to their children's rooms. Marc was already up and half dressed playing Mario Kart on his 3DS. Marc looked up hearing his door open. 

"Hey ma" he said laying on his stomach across the bed. 

"Morning babe" Annalise greets him. "We need to talk to you for a minute." They sat on the side of the bed. They watched him pause his game. He didnt have a shirt on and they saw the faded scars on his shoulders and back. That upset them both, but they never pressured him to talk about it. He would when he was ready, if that day ever came. 

"What's up" he asked turning around. 

"So you know it's really weird around here with your nana and grandpa right." Eve asked gently. He nodded his head. 

"Are they married?" He asked putting his glasses on. 

"Yeah, they are" Eve answered. 

"Why do they have different rooms. You guys have the same room because your married why don't they?" He asked. 

"Well sweetheart, not everyone that gets married is in love. Sometimes people get married to soon, and even if they know they shouldn't be married they'll stay together so they won't be alone." Eve said, telling him the truth about her parents.

"That's sounds like a waste of time. Do you know how many scale models I can make instead of being married to some crazy lady I dont like" Marc said looking at his parents.

"I'm pretty sure grandpa can tell you" Annalise mumbled. Eve playfully nudged her arm. "Finish getting dressed and head down stairs so we can get done with nana's time." 

"Ok" he said getting up to go brush his teeth. Annalise and eve go a couple doors down to Tara's room. She was already up and dressed sitting by the window reading a new book she picked up before they left. Looking up when she heard the door open she smiled softly at her mothers. 

"Morning ma" she said folding a page in her book

"Hey, how long have you been up" Annalise asked sitting on the window sill seat. Eve sat across from them on the bed. 

"Ummm maybe an hour. I took a shower and got dressed." She said setting her book on her backpack. 

"You doing ok?" Eve asked, the girl nodded. "We wanted to talk to you." 

"Ok" she said, resting her head on Annalise's lap. "Is it about nana and grandpa?" 

Annalise looked at Eve who was shocked about her daughters ability to read a situation. "Yeah. How do you feel about them?" 

"I don't think that, ummm....their marriage is like other marriages" Tara said softly. "Ummm maybe they should be divorced since nana said she hates him and his mother" 

"She told you that?" Eve asked trying to sound as leveled as she could. 

"Yeah, kinda...she came into the movie room when we were watching movies and she told him she hated him and his mother was a....well I don't want to repeat it." She scrunched her face saying the last part. Eve rubbed her eye to stop the twitch. 

"You don't have to repeat it ok love" Annalise said rubbing her head. "But you do know not all relationships are like that right?" 

"I know...sometimes married people love each other. Like you and mom" Tara said looking up at Annalise. 

"Your right." Annalise said looking at Eve. "Come down stairs in a little so we can get nana's time over okay." 

Tara nodded. Annalise and Eve left her room, closing her door behind her. They were at the top of the stairs, talking quietly to each other about their observant children. Denise was already downstairs, they heard her talking to someone. Eve froze in her steps. Annalise stopped looking behind her seeing Eve still at the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Annalise asked walking back up to her.

"You know we cold skip brunch, climb out of my window and leave for a while." Eve suggested. 

"And leave our children with that woman?" Annalise asked. Eve's shoulders dropped as she headed downstairs. Annalise wondered what she was walking into. They walked into the living room, Denise and another impeccably dressed woman. 

"There they are." Denise said standing to greet them. "This is Evie's brilliant wife Annalise." 

The other woman looked at her under a scrutinizing gaze. One Annalise hadn't seen since her first year in law school. "Nice to finally meet you dear, you and Evie met at school" Carol said hugging her. 

"Yes, we met in law school." Annalise answered. 

"Seems like everyone can find someone to marry while at school. Except for me." Carol added before sitting back down. "Charles won't be joining us will he?" 

"God no, he's probably building a train model or watching a movie or whatever he does" Denise spat. Carol nodded in agreement. "Eve aren't you going to hug your Aunt?" Denise scolded. Eve gave her a hug and sat down on the couch with Annalise.

"So Eve, I hear you finally had children. Finally." Carol said taking a sip of wine.

"Yes, we had children." Eve said resting her hand on Annalise's knee. Carol raised a brow watching them. "Here they are now" they kids came into the living room. Sitting on the couch with their mothers. Carol had a look of shock at Denise. Eve caught the look and her eyes lowered. 

"These are my grandchildren, Marc and Tara." Denise introduced.  
The kids said hello and they talked for a few minutes. Charles came downstairs. 

"What are you doing?" Denise said angrily. 

"Eve invited me for brunch." He said passing a candy to Marc and Tara. 

"Daddy they are about to eat" Eve said looking at him. 

"It's good for them, I'm a doctor I know" he winked at her. Denise rolled her eyes at him. Denise was practically fuming. Carol looked at Charles with contempt as well. 

"Charles you don't speak." Carol said angrily.

"Nope" he said, helping eve and Annalise up from the couch and walking to the kitchen. The kids followed after them. Carol and Denise sat back for a moment. 

"He shouldn't be here Carol." Denise said before finishing off her wine. "Evie's doing this to spite me. She was always a spiteful girl." 

Carol nodded in agreement. "She was. Just like him." Carol said pouring herself more wine. "I don't know how many dates I tried to set her up on. None were good enough for. Now I see why." 

Denise nodded. "It comes from her father. They both like exotic women." Denise stood going to the kitchen, Carol followed behind her. Denise sat across from Charles. They made eye contact briefly both lowering their eyelids. Eve rolled her eyes at them. 

"How would you like me infringing on your time with Eve" Denise said dryly. 

"It's a free country" Charles said pouring more juice in Eve and Tara's glasses. 

"See that's why no one likes you Charles. You can never give a straight answer." Carol added. "Denise, father told you don't marry him." 

"I wish I would have listened." Denise said smugly.

"Me too." Charles added. Denise glared at him. Annalise shifted a little. Eve picked at her french toast. "Eve eat so we can go." Charles said pointing to her plate. 

"I still have time." Denise said angrily. 

Carol stood up pointing at Charles. "You will not steal her daughter! Or her grandchildren! I've had enough of you." 

Eve sat stunned at the behavior in front of her. She held Annalise's hand trying to calm herself. Annalise gently brushed her thumb across her knuckles, Eve exhales softly. Marc and Tara looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.Charles laughed in Carol's face. 

"You two are sad." Charles said, wiping his hands with a napkin. "Say what you want about my family, our parents raised us. Just like I raised Eve." He nodded to her. "Just like she's raising hers, but she has a partner to help her. Eve's a grown woman and now you want to be a mother to her. You should have done that when she was a girl then maybe you would have a relationship with her." 

"Our parents raised us just fine!" Carol bellowed. "They didn't coddle us like yours did. Your so much of a mamas boy you named your daughter after her." 

"That's because she was the best woman I ever knew." Charles said evenly. Carol was fuming, Charles smirked knowing he had angered her. "You know Carol, for all the crap you talk about Eve being gay, she's still married before you. How does that make you feel?" 

Carol stormed off angrily. Denise glowed at him, fuming as well. 

"Oh you bastard from hell!" Denise yelled at him before getting up to go after her sister. 

"I'm not from hell dear, I didnt fall out of your mother." Charles said finishing his orange juice.


	8. Finally home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, had a bit of writers block but I cured it by just starting to write. So bare with me on this chapter and we should be back on track soon. Thanks for sticking with me, you guys know to comment n junk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for the encouragement you guys rock. 
> 
> ~peace

Eve sat at the table still. Covering one eye with her hand, still holding Annalise's hand with her other. 

"Is this life?" Eve asked softly to her wife. Annalise gently squeezed her hand and rubbed her shoulder. Charles had left to his office, as he often did when he and Denise argued. "Whose ready to get out of here?" She chuckled to herself seeing Marc, Tara and Annalise all raise their hands. "Go pack up guys." She said. The kids left the table and raced upstairs. 

"Eve....what the hell?" Annalise said standing up.

"That was a tame one." Eve said joining her as she headed up the stairs. "My poor kids. They're probably thinking who are these crazy people." Eve said taking her hand.

"They'll be ok." Annalise sounded firm in her response. That put Eve's mind at rest. They reached her old room and packed their clothes into their bag. Eve sat on the bed and laid back with her arms resting behind her head. Annalise watched her for a moment before joining her on the bed. Annalise sat next to Eve, one leg tucked underneath her, a hand resting on her wife's thigh. 

"Annie?" Eve called sitting up. She rested her hand over her wife's. she pulled her lips to hers softly by the nape of her neck. "You ready?" Annalise nodded her head before kissing Eve again. Annalise touched her wife's face, her brow furrowed instantly, she felt wetness on her wife's face. She was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Annalise asked cupping her face and looking in her eyes. 

"Just frustrated. I want to be home with you and our kids and some movie on tv. Like we should have been." Eve said wiping her eyes. 

"We will be shortly, I'm sure they want some time to decompress after all this, we could use some too." Annalise said softly, wiping a tear. They helped their children finish packing up and headed downstairs. After saying goodbye to Charles and Denise, they were on the road. There was an audible sigh in the car from everyone when they reached the freeway. Eve glanced in the rear view mirror. Marc was sleeping, his head rested against the window and his manga in his lap. Tara was playing on her 3DS. Eve smiled to herself. She glanced over at Annalise, she was half asleep. Eve sighed feeling a sense of calm. The drive home wasn't long, they made just before afternoon traffic started. After getting into their home Tara went to her room for a nap. Marc went to the living room and stretched on the couch with a manga and some juice. Annalise and Eve went to their room. Eve sat in the chair that was by their window. 

"Are they ok?" Eve asked slightly worried.

"Yes, they're probably just relaxing from the weekend." Annalise said kneeling in front of Eve. "That wore down all of us. Lets just all unwind and we can go from there." Eve nodded her head in agreement, for the first time in the last day or so she felt tired. 

"I'm going to take a shower." Eve said, Annalise nodded and sat in the recently vacated chair. Annalise replied to a few emails while Eve showered. After she finished she went to the kitchen. She noticed Marc had fallen asleep on the couch, she covered him with the throw blanket and picked up his book that had fallen. She looked at the glossy cover trying to make sense of it. 

"Cowboy bebop?" she said opening it, thumbing through a few pages. "Nice artwork." She said to herself. She was snapped from her thoughts hearing Eve's phone buzz on the counter. She sat his book on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. She looked at the phone and saw it was Denise calling. She decided against answering it. She got a juice from the refrigerator and her MacBook from her travel bag and returned to their bedroom. She sat in the bed, finally getting a good look over court documents. 

"Babe." Eve called from the bathroom. Annalise looked up from her computer seeing Eve wrapped in a towel. 

"Yeah." She responded closing her computer giving her wife her full attention. 

"I want to talk about this moving idea. Seriously." Eve said changing clothes she climbed into bed next to her wife. "How do you feel about it?" 

"I don't know....it's so much going on between here and Philadelphia." Annalise said opening her juice and tasting it. She made a sour face. "Damn this is sweet, taste it." 

"Judging by your face I don't want to. But that's the point, it's so much going on here. We could start a practice get a few interns, maybe some Jr. Partners, we work twenty hours a week tops." Eve said resting her head on Annalise's shoulder. The offer was attractive. 

"Before we make a serious decision lets see what they think." Annalise said resting her head on Eve's. "They're so smart." 

"Of course they are, they're our children." Eve replied. They sat silently for a while,calming down from the weekend. Both of them almost asleep when the phone rang. Eve sat up and reached onto her nightstand and grumbled seeing the name on caller ID. "I'm not answering." 

"Alright." Annalise said resting her head on Eve's lap. It was still cold in Manhattan, they were under advisory to stay indoors due to a blizzard coming. Luckily they made it home before it hit, Annalise grocery shops every Thursday so they had food in case they were stuck for a few days. They didnt expect much though the last two blizzards were barely a foot of snow. They heard their door open and saw Tara walking in. She climbed into bed curling into Annalise and was fast asleep. Eve smiled softly watching her daughter sleep. 

"Where's Marc?" Eve asked softly, trying to not disturb her daughter. 

"One the couch sleep, I guess he was tired of Cowboy Bebop." Annalise said smoothing down some of Tara's hair. "I put the blanket on him." 

"They are sleeping a lot better." Eve said before kissing Annalise's shoulder. Annalise nodded in agreement. The phone rang again, Eve ran her hands through her hair. "Let me get this over with." Eve sighed, Annalise rolled over wrapping her arm around their daughter and tried to join in on her nap. Eve reluctantly left her warm bed, walking down the hall into the living room she saw Marc sprawled out over the couch snoring lightly. She was happy seeing him sleeping comfortably, unlike the tight ball he slept in when he first came home. She stepped onto the balcony, the cold air nipping at her skin, giving her reason to not stay on the phone long. She dialed her parents home number, as it rang she looked over the skyline wondering if just maybe they will be snowed in. She wouldn't mind it's he has good company. 

"Eve!" Her mother yelled into the phone. She grimaced hearing her name. 

"What's going on?" She asked pacing the length of the balcony, twisting her wedding band on her finger. 

"He handed me divorce papers. I think you two planned this whole thing. I have to come live with you now, I won't be in the street!" Denise replied indignantly.

"You know what good for him." Eve said unusually calm. She closed her eyes and stopped pacing. She felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. 

"He had the nerve to blame me for you leaving. He said its my fault you, Annalise and the children won't come live with him." Denise told her. "Come be my lawyer Eve." 

"No." She said flatly. She pinched the bridge of her nose hearing Denise gasp. 

"Is it because your HIS lawyer?" Denise accused. 

"No I'm not and I'm not getting involved in this." Eve told her, standing her ground firmly. 

"Be that way Eve. Put Annalise on the phone she can be my lawyer." Denise sounded as if she was done with Eve. 

"She's not getting involved either." Eve said releasing a huff of breath. 

"Because you saw so? Is that how it is Charles Jr?" Denise taunted. Eve could almost see her mother sitting on the couch her legs crossed, holding a glass of wine and wearing a smug look on her face. 

"Fuck off, I'm hanging up." Eve hung up before she responded. She blew out the air from her lungs, her shoulders slumped as she exhaled. She saw the snow starting to fall and walked back inside. Marc had woken up and was playing Zelda on his WiiU. She sat next to him on the couch. He rested his head on her shoulder as he played. Eve had her arm around him, still thinking about her parents. She was relieved that they were separating but anxious about what that meant for her and her family. 

"Mom it's cold why were you outside?" Marc asked looking up at her from his control pad. She sighed before hugging him, resting her chin on his head. 

"I had to talk to your Nana." She told him truthfully. 

"Oh." He said, while pulling up a map of Hyrule on the screen. "Did she want something?" 

"Yes, but it's not our problem." Eve told him. "Are you ok?" She asked him. "With everything that went in this weekend." He pause his game and put the pad in his lap. Eve noticed his eyes squint when he was thinking. 

"Hmmm yeah." He answered. "I'm glad to be home though." Eve smiled when he said he was home.

"Me too. How would you feel about living in Connecticut?" She asked stretching her arms over her head. Marc's face became serious as he thought about it. Eve watched his expressions change as he mulled it over in his head. He went from serious, to nervous to indifferent over the next minute or so. 

"It would be ok I guess." He faced her as he talked to her, tucking one of his long legs under him on the couch. "Would Nana live there too?" His brown eyes looked worried when he asked.

"No we'd have our own house, just be in Connecticut." Eve told him. That seemed to relax him a great deal. Eve put a bookmark in the thought that her mother gave her children's the same anxiety she had. 

"Oh...ok then." He said picking the control pad back up. 

"Ok then." Eve repeated. She kissed his head as he continued saving princess Zelda and rose from the couch. She went back to her bedroom and found Annalise and tara still asleep. It was late in the afternoon and she figured that the day would be spent mostly sleeping and waiting for a snowstorm that might never come. She joined her wife and daughter. Spooning herself to Annalise she soon found herself drifting asleep, but not before feeling Marc join them. 

"If we do move we will need a bigger bed." She thought to herself watching the snow fall heavily through their window.


	9. Snow days to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just hanging out home during a blizzard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to get a chapter out before the big return. Does anyone know if we will see more Eve?

Annalise opened her eyes and yawned. She felt relaxed, even though her arm was numb from Tara sleeping on it. She slid her arm from under her and sat up. She looked to her left and saw Eve and Marc. Eve was on her side facing Annalise, Marc was face down one leg hanging from the bed. The bed was crowded but she didn't mind. They were still rather young and denied affection most of their lives. She enjoyed their company, it won't be too long before they're teenagers and her and Eve won't be able to find them. 

She heard her phone's email notification ring and picked it up. She saw to missed notifications. One from the school another from the weather channel. Apparently the blizzard did hit and school was cancelled until further notice. They were expecting another three or four feet of snow by the next afternoon. Annalise got out of bed careful not to disturb her sleeping family and looked out of the window. All of upper Manhattan had a fluffy white blanket and she could hear the wind blowing. She rubbed her arms feeling the chill in the bedroom and left to go bump the heater up a little. She hated being cold.

Eve reached for Annalise and didn't feel her she opened her eyes saw she was out of the bedroom. She got up just as carefully as Annalise. She pulled Marc a little closer to the middle of the bed and went in search of her wife. She found her in the kitchen. 

"There you are." Eve said hugging her from behind. Annalise relaxed into her touch and continued looking in the freezer. 

"Why is everything in here frozen to hell." Annalise grumbled still sounding sleep. 

"Because it's a freezer?" Eve answered, Annalise gave a warning look. She was always grumpy when she was hungry. "Because we haven't been here and you didn't take anything out to cook."   
Annalise grunted in response to her wife. 

"Schools out. Is anything open? Will they deliver?" Annalise asked closing the freezer going to the refrigerator. 

"I figured school would be out, we got more snow then kids are tall. Call Gino's they deliver through anything and they're what four blocks away?" Eve said sitting at the table. "I talked to my mom." Annalise stopped rummaging for food and sat across from her wife. 

"How did that go?" Annalise asked holding her wife's hand. Eve linked their fingers together. 

"Dad handed her divorce papers." Eve said softly. Annalise was   
shocked. "She told me to come be her lawyer, I said no, then she accused me of plotting the divorce with him." Eve said sounding aggravated. Annalise stood and walked behind her she began messaging her shoulders, she frowned feeling the tension in her muscles. Eve began to relax under her wife's touch. 

"Are you ok? I'm not worried about Denise or Charles. I'm worried about you." Annalise said moving her hair to message her neck. Eve tilted her head back looking up at Annalise who was standing behind her. Annalise took advantage of the current position and kissed her softly, sliding her hands down her front gently cupping her breast. Eve moaned softly at the contact. 

"I am. I feel better knowing its over. I mourned the death of that family long ago." Eve said sitting up straight. "Is that bad?"

"No." Annalise told her honestly, looking at her in her eyes. "You deserve to feel however you feel." They sat in comfortable silence at the kitchen table watching the snow fall. "You hungry?" 

"I could eat." Eve answered. Annalise felt a wave of relief at her answer, because she haven't eaten much the last couple of days. They heard footsteps coming down the hall, Marc and Tara were sleepily walking into the kitchen. They joined their parents at the island. 

"Marc look the blizzard came." Tara said running to the window. 

"Kay" he answered before resting his head on the granite. Eve chuckled at their exchange. It reminded her of herself and Annalise in law school. She would be excited about something and Annalise indifferent as ever, but going with it for her. 

"You guys hungry?" Eve asked almost yawning. 

"Yes." Marc said sitting up. Eve had to laugh again, food always caught his attention, like Annalise. Where as Tara could get distracted and forget to eat, like herself. Luckily Gino's Pizza was still open and making deliveries to a 5 block radius. While waiting for food Eve's phone rings, it's her father. She debated on answering but knew she wouldn't get any sleep if she hadn't heard his side. 

"Go talk to him." Annalise told her, before turning her attention bak to Cartoon Network with the kids. Eve kissed her cheek before going to the bedroom, she sat in their chair by the window. The worn leather was welcoming to her, she sank into the chair dialing her father. He answered on the second ring. 

"Evie!" He said almost cheerily. 

"Hey dad, you ok?" Eve asked, slightly taken aback by his tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I don't have to tell you." He said his voice had the slightest hint of angst. 

"No, we don't have to talk about it yet. If you don't want too." Eve said, trying to reassure him she was there for him. 

"Ok." He said softly. "I heard the blizzard hit. You guys warm? You got food?" He asked, Eve knew he was trying to change the subject and she let him. 

"Yeah, we've got everything we need." She answered. "Are you going to be ok?" She asked, knowing her father doesn't really do well by himself. She knew that was the reason he stayed with her as long as he did. 

"Yeah, Im ok. I got some new blu rays, few scale models that should keep me occupied for a while." He answered. She heard him shuffling papers in the background. "Hey Eve, can I email you a copy of the settlement I had drawn up, can you make sure it's fair?" 

"Yes, I can do that." Eve replied. They talked a few more minutes before getting off the phone. Eve sat in the chair a while longer before rejoining her family in the kitchen. The food had gotten there. Doesn't seem to have been for that long though. Marc and Tara were sitting on the floor in the living room playing Mario Kart, their plates sitting on their sides while they played. Annalise was at the island typing on her computer. Eve sat next to her, resting her hand in her shoulder. Annalise stopped typing and looked at her. 

"How'd it go?" She asked

"He seems ok.....for now at least. She hasn't had time to make ridiculous request though. He had a settlement drawn, hopefully she's happy with it." Eve said checking her email. She opened the pdf document and began reading. She and Annalise ate in relative silence. The kids were too engrossed in their game to pay them any attention. 

"I guess I got an extra couple days before I'm back in court." Annalise sighed. "I don't know what to do with my time. If we're going to get to twenty hours a week I need a hobby." She said to her wife. "Maybe I'll play a game or something." 

"I could not see you playing video games." Eve laughed.

"I played that game you liked in law school." Annalise stated firmly. 

"You watched me play final fantasy, you didn't play." Eve corrected. 

"I did once, you got mad at me." Annalise added. "So I didnt play it because you got mad." 

"I wasn't mad you played, I was mad you didn't save." Eve bickered back. "Ugh, more snow." 

Annalise looked out the window at the snow falling and exhaled heavily. "At least we got good company." She looked over at the kids. Marc was laying on the floor on his stomach, his manga opened in front of him. Tara was sitting indian style still playing Mario Kart. 

"We have the best company." Eve added.


	10. Homework time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I know I'm posting super late, forgive me. You know the drill by now. Comment n junk.
> 
> ~peace

The blizzard had passed and things were right on schedule. The kids were happy to be back at school, Eve and Annalise were happy to be back at work. Eve had recently won a case and was taking a week of light work. She was reorganizing her old case files and looking over possible future clients. Annalise was spending her days in court, she had two different clients and was working the latest she had in a year. Annalise was sitting in her office reviewing possible witnesses for one of her cases. She heard her phone buzz on the desk. Welcoming the break she answered. 

"Hello?" She answered. She didn't bother to look at the caller ID. 

"Babe, my Dad will be here tomorrow. Where did you book us so I know what to pack?" Eve said, Annalise could hear her shuffling papers in the background. Annalise was confused about what she was talking about. 

"Book what?" Annalise said, still trying to figure out what this weekend was for.

"Our anniversary is on Saturday Dear." Eve deadpanned into the phone. "You didn't forget did you?" She questioned her wife. Annalise mouthed a few curses before answering. It had been a year since they married, a fast year at that.

"No love I didn't forget. I was just so buried with work it slipped my mind, it's a surprise. But pack light." Annalise said her mind racing about where she can book a weekend. 

"Uh-huh" was all Eve could respond. 

"Don't give me that, I got you." Annalise said. They talked a few more minutes before hanging up. Annalise exhaled heavily before rubbing her tired eyes. "Frank!!!" She yelled down the hall. He came quickly, but still had his calm demeanor. 

"Yeah." He said leaning against the door frame. Bonnie oblivious to Frank walked into Annalise's office with an armful of folders. She quickly noticed Franks arms folded across his chest. 

"Sorry I was just dropping this off, I'm leaving." She said trying to quickly shuffle out of the door. 

"It's ok Bonnie. It's nothing bad." Annalise told her before returning her attention back to Frank. "Ok Frank, I forgot my anniversary is this weekend." She said. Frank and Bonnie winced when she said it. "I know, I know. Frank book me a weekend anywhere. I need a view, a balcony and good restaurants." 

"On it." Frank said turning to leave. "Do you have a sitter. I can do days if Bonnie takes nights." 

"Sitter is covered, thanks though. Has it really been a year?" She asked Bonnie. 

"Yeah." Bonnie said while nodding. 

Annalise shook her head before closing her eyes. She wondered how she could forget her anniversary. It's happened once before and Eve was furious with her. She didn't want to be in that dog house again. She took the rest of the day to go do a little shopping for the weekend. She got home a little earlier than usual. She parked next to Eve and sat in her car for a second. Frank texted her some information and she sighed in relief. She would remember this at bonus time. Walking into her home she sat her briefcase down and hung up her coat before walking into the living room. Tara looked up surprised. 

"Mama's home before dinner?" She said still looking shocked. 

"Shut up." Marc said turning around "Whoa." 

"Nice to see you guys as well." She said sitting at the table with them. They had all of their books across the kitchen table Annalise moved a history book out of the way and began checking Marc's English homework. His handwriting could use some work but it was correct. "Where's your mom?" She asked reading over Tara's book report. 

"Nana called she went to the room." Marc said without looking up from his biology homework. Annalise nodded at the answer. 

"Mama do we have a thesaurus?" Tara asked 

"Uh yeah. In the office on the bookshelf. You know know to use it?" She asked her daughter. Tara stretched and nodded before going to the office. Annalise followed her down the hall but kept going to the bedroom she shared with her wife. She opened the door and saw her wife pacing back and forth. Annalise wasn't even sure she saw her come in. 

"I'm not going there with you today............ No I'm not his lawyer.... No I don't know his lawyer..... He's not moving in.... Yes he's babysitting... Because he offered for our anniversary.... Yes it's recognized.... Good bye" Eve hung up her phone and tossed it on the dresser. "Hey." She said sitting on the bed next to her wife. Before Annalise could answer Eve cupped her face and kissed her passionately. She relaxed into Eve's kiss, enjoying the feel of Eve's hands on her. 

"Everything ok love?" Annalise asked. Moving some of Eve's hair from her face. Eve's face fell a little, she rested her head on Annalise's shoulder. 

"Yeah." Eve took a deep breath. "She's saying that she's going to move in with us." 

"She's bluffing." Annalise added. Eve looked at her with questioning eyes. "Your mother who can barely watch us hugging wants to move into our house?" 

"Ok, that's valid." Eve said standing up. "You're home early." 

"Why is everyone surprised I'm home?" Annalise asked while taking her earrings off. Eve smiled gently at her.

"Because your never home until right before dinner. Even when we were in law school you'd be home before dinner." Eve told her. 

"Ok, I'll work on that." Annalise said honestly. She finished changing clothes and rejoined her family in the kitchen. She watched Eve going over homework with their children and she noticed how peaceful her wife looked, like she had wanted that for a long time. Maybe if they had started earlier they would have more but these two are enough. The family she had made with Eve was more than she thought she deserved. 

"Done." Marc sighs before taking off his glasses. He rested his head on the table closing his eyes. Eve chuckled at him. 

"Mama this is his five minute power nap." Eve said with a soft smile still watching their son. Annalise nodded watching him rest his eyes. Tara was still writing in her geography workbook. Eve smiled at her wife in an almost shy matter. Annalise smiled back, they made small conversation at the table while Tara finished her homework. When she finished she packed her back pack for the next day. 

"Mom what's for dinner?" Marc asked sitting up. 

"I have no clue. What do you guys want?" Eve asked her family. 

"No pizza." Tara said quickly. 

"Yeah, I'm over pizza." Annalise added. Marc and eve nodded in agreement. As they converse around the table about what to eat a pair of heels walked down the hallway towards their home. 

"I think I want to play baseball." Marc said standing up, going to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. 

"That would be good. When are tryouts?" Eve asked while she put his homework in his backpack. Like she often puts Annalise's papers in her briefcase for her. Tara like Eve is very organized in her school work. Marc has organized chaos, if one paper is moved on his desk he can't find anything, like his mama. The knock on the door caught everyone's attention. 

"I thought Charles was coming tomorrow." Annalise asked. Eve stood and walked to the front door. With elections around the corner she thought it was someone asking if they were registered to vote. Eve answered the door and was shocked to see Denise. Her mother strolled in past her. 

"Be a dear and get your mother's bags." Denise said turning into the living room. 

"Bags...and there are multiple." Eve says to herself. She went to the living room and found her wife and children sitting at he table still watching Denise help herself to the bar while bad mouthing her soon to be ex husband. 

"Why are you here?" Eve asked firmly. Denise rolled her eyes at Eve as she poured herself a vodka. 

"No wine?" Denise asked. Eve's eye started to twitch. "I'm moving in you know, Charles is putting me out onto the street." 

"That's not true." She said, sounding exasperated. 

"It is! He's been wanting me out that house since I moved in. Now he can have that shrine to his mother and father. I'm surprised he gave you his father's chair. Where'd you put the damn thing?" Denise asked sitting at the island. 

"It's in the bedroom." Eve answered. Denise rolled her eyes again.   
"And I've told you your not moving in here. Does Dad even know where you are?" 

"No he doesn't, he wasn't home when I left. He hasn't been home for three days. Probably with his lover." Denise said in a nonchalant tone. This time Eve rolled her eyes. 

"Can we not talk about this in from of the children." Eve said sitting at the table. She rested her hand on Annalise's thigh. 

"Talk about what, how grandpa is a closet homosexual? That's where you get it from. They're already exposed to everything else under the sun. All this new age stuff, bless their hearts." Denise said before finishing her drink and making a new one. Annalise was stunned, she had been exposed to a bitter Denise before but this was new levels she had never seen. Eve as calm as she could be sat still at the table.

"That is not true, and wouldn't matter if it was. Your not moving in. Dad will be here tomorrow so do you want a hotel or you two will be roommates." Eve said flatly. Denise inhaled and exhaled heavily and stormed off. Eve shook her head and held her wife's hand. "How the hell does she storm off in our damn house?" She asked her wife. Annalise shook her head and sighed. 

"Look we can put her in a hotel, Charles gets here tomorrow and we can leave tomorrow evening. Sound like a plan?" Annalise asked. Eve gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

"I don't know. I'm worried about leaving with them in the same city going through divorce and we're not here." Eve said softly. "Do you think it'll be ok?" 

"Yes. And they have our numbers incase ." Annalise said intertwining their fingers. They sat quietly holding hands for a second. Tara and Marc were having their own conversation about One Punch Man. Again they were seemingly unaffected by Denise's antics. Annalise noticed they took the eve approach of just ignoring her for the most part. 

"Taco's?" Marc said looking at his parents. Annalise nodded in agreement. 

"Sounds good." Eve said.


	11. Going away for the weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting everything in order before they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment n junk 
> 
> ~peace

Marc and Tara had gone to the couch in the living room to watch some cartoons before dinner. They were lounging on opposite ends of the couch, Tara curled under the blanket with her head resting on the arm of the couch. Marc had his feet under the blanket and was absentmindedly searching for Cartoon Network. Annalise and Eve were still at the table. Annalise didn't know where to start to try to comfort Eve. 

"Babe." Eve called softly. Annalise looked at her giving her her full attention. "Did you really get a hotel for our anniversary? If so how far away because I don't feel good about this weekend." 

"Cape Cod." Annalise answers. Eve furrows her brow and sighs. "What's wrong?" Annalise asked grabbing her wife's hand.

"You know I love Cape Cod." Eve sighed. She was frustrated all she wanted was a weekend away with her wife for their anniversary but it doesn't look like that is going to happen. Annalise kissed her hand then wiped a lone tear that fell. It hurt her seeing the stress Eve was under. 

"I do know, that's why we're going." Annalise said softly, trying to coax a smile from Eve but it didn't work. "But if you have a feeling we can do local. It's your weekend." 

Eve smiled softly. "You're too good to me." She squeezed her wife's hand. "You won't be mad if we go somewhere close incase we need to rescue the kids?" Eve asked, Annalise smiled at her. "And one more thing. It's our weekend." They both giggled at that.

They sat and talked for another hour or so. Trying to figure out what Mexican restaurant to go to. Denise came from the guest room and declined a dinner invitation. They settled on delivery from a little Mexican restaurant seven blocks away. While they waited they sat with their children on the couch. Eve's phone began to ring, she saw it was her father and promptly answered. 

"Hey Daddy" she said still watching the television.

"Hey Evie! We still on for the weekend?" He asked happily.

"Yes. But there's one problem. Mom is here." Eve said frustrated. She heard Charles sigh, triggering one of her own. "If you don't want to anymore I understand." 

"No, you girls deserve a break. I'll come get the little ones and bring them to the house, the hag can stay where she is." Charles told her. Eve chuckled and felt a wave of relief knowing a weekend in her favorite place was still possible. 

"Come on Dad, I don't want her haunting my house,she won't be here when I'm not." Eve told him. She had her arm around Marc who was leaning into her. Her long legs stretched in front of her, resting on the coffee table. Annalise and Tara were cuddled watching the television. Eve smiled to herself seeing that, Annalise always had an issue relaxing but since their children came she had been able to do so easily. Denise came from the back of the penthouse and stopped when she was in front of the television. "Dad let me call you back." She hung up with her father and gave her mother her undivided attention. Her wife and children were all looking at her with expressions that ranged from confused to aggravated. "Yes mother?" Eve said quietly.

"I just wanted to tell you two that you coddle the children to much." Denise announced sternly. Annalise looked at her wife, who she could tell was trying to not be rude to her mother. 

"They're fine mother." Eve said sternly, Denise rolled her eyes. 

"Fine raise them the Rothlo way.You turned out fine I suppose." Denise muttered. Annalise shook her head at the exchange she just witnessed. Denise narrowed her eyes at Eve who was unbothered by her attempts to argue. A little while later dinner was delivered, thankfully Eve had the foresight to order Denise dinner as well. Even though she declined. After dinner and more time with the kids they eventually go to their room after getting them in bed. 

Eve and Annalise sat at the foot of their bed, Eve put her head in her wife's lap. Annalise gently massaged her scalp, she smiled hearing a small moan from Her wife. Eve turned so that she could look up at Annalise, they smiled when their eyes met, Eve reached up and touched Annalise's cheek. 

"Have you decided where you want to go?" Annalise asked quietly. Eve nodded. "Where's that?" 

"Well, Dad is going to pick them up bring them to Connecticut so we can go like we planned. If you still want to." Eve answered.

"Of course I want to." Annalise cupped her face to reassure her. "So is Denise going to stay here?" Eve has an almost offended look on her face at the question. 

"No! So she can rifle through the house looking for ammunition about anything. She can go to a hotel or where ever else she feels she should be." Eve said. Annalise nodded her head in agreement. 

The next day was like any other day, but the kids had a half day in school. Eve had stayed home to pack their clothes for the weekend and wait for her father to get there. Frank picked them up from school and brought them to the office, after he took them for lunch because they were starving, at least that's what they told him. He still hadn't. Figured out why they give him crap but not Bonnie. 

After eve packed their bags she sat them on the couch. She didnt remember the last time she was home this early in the afternoon. She stood out on the balcony and people watched for a while. She thought about the past year of her life and she had to admit she was more tired than she had been but she was happier. She heard the screen door slide and she sighed. 

" I thought you'd be at work." Denise said stepping out onto the balcony. 

"I stayed home today. Had to pack the kids up for the weekend." Eve said quietly. She walked over and sat on one of the chairs in the wine corner, Denise sat in the other. 

"Going somewhere?" Denise asked. Eve nodded. 

"Yeah, Cape Cod for me and Annalise and they're headed to Connecticut." Eve said, mentally bracing herself for her mother's reaction. Denise exhaled loudly at her daughter. 

"I could have watched them and they wouldn't have had to leave home." She said smugly. 

"Well Dad asked first." Eve said, trying to sound neutral as possible. 

"Of course he did, he's the only one that knows anything about your life." Denise spat. Eve cringed in silence. Denise was about to speak again when the doorbell rang. Eve was grateful the doorbell could be heard on the balcony. She made a haste exit. She was greeted with a big hug from her father. He had grown out his salt and pepper hair a little and had a beard. Eve was surprised she had only seen pictures of him with beards. He. Always looked really happy in the pictures before he met her mother. 

"Beard?" Eve said touching it. 

"You like it?" He asked linking his arm to hers as they entered the house. 

"Yeah, it looks good." Eve said honestly. Denise saw them turning the corner to the living room and she stopped dead in her tracks. She narrowed her eyes at the two of them. 

"Charles." She said curtly. His mouth turned to a thin line. 

"Denise." He said back to her. 

"You look like a hobo with that beard." She said to him. He snickered.

"Well you don't have to worry about how I look anymore now do you." He said arm still linked with Eve they walked to the couch and sat down. Denise still watched them.

"Eve I won't stay in a house with that man." Denise spat. "I don't want to be in the state with him, I'm going to Cape Cod with you." 

"No your not!" Eve yelled. "I will get you a hotel room anywhere you want but you are not coming with me on my anniversary." 

"You see how spiteful she is Charles. She's just like you and your family." She pointed her manicured finger at the two of them. 

"She's spiteful because she doesn't want you on her anniversary. Get outta here." Charles said rolling his eyes. The small family sat in tense silence, the television the only noise in the background.

Annalise was screening a new client in the reception area of her office. Marc and Tara were playing on the computer. Annalise was ready to go and decided this would be her last task of the day. The woman was pleading her case and Annalise just looked at her with an icy glare. When the woman finished they shook hands and Annalise said she would call her if she wanted the case on Monday.

"Frank where is Bonnie?" She asked grabbing her briefcase. 

"In your office with the prince and princess." He said casually while reading a magazine. Annalise glared at him, he gave her his lopsided grin and she rolled her eyes walking to her office. She saw Bonnie, Marc and Tara glued to the computer. They didnt notice her come in and she walked behind them to see what they were looking at. She had no idea what they were doing but it looked interesting. 

"What's this?" She asked. There was silence for a moment and then Bonnie answered. 

"League of Legends." She said not even looking up. 

"Bonnie is this really what you do on the weekends?" Annalise asked raising a brow at her. Bonnie nodded her response. "Bonnie go to a bar this weekend interact with someone face to face for me." Annalise said to her, Bonnie lost her color when Annalise said go out. 

After the kids finished their match they headed home. Pulling I to the garage Annalise saw Charles's SUV was there as was Denise's car. Annalise sat in the car for a moment before getting out. She took a deep breath and got out jointing her children in walking to the elevator. When they got to their home she exhaled heavily before opening the door. The kids walked in and joined Eve and Charles on the couch. Denise glared at Charles who was busy talking to Marc and Tara. Eve pinched the bridge of her nose before going to greet her wife. 

"Hey" she said softly, she cupped her face and kissed her.

"How's it going?" Annalise asked equally soft. 

"Can't you see the tension?" Eve said before kissing her again. Annalise nodded in agreement. Eve looked over to the couch and saw Marc showing Charles his "100% A" on his biology test. Charles smiled brightly and told him he would be in Harvard Medical in no time. Denise rolled her eyes and began to encourage anything other than medicine. 

Eve and Annalise sat on the love seat across from the couch. Eve had her arm around Annalise. Charles was reading the questions from the biology test and was impressed at the level they were at in the fourth grade. 

"How did you do young lady?" He asked tara. 

"I got 95%, I didn't label the arm muscles right. I reversed them." She said before leaning on his side. Charles laughed.

"Still an A." Charles said. "So Evie when are you guys leaving? I figured we would go in a few." 

"We will be right behind you. And I say that to say this Mom what hotel do you want?" Eve asked her mother. 

"What is it with people last name Rothlo kicking me out of their homes? Anywhere will do Eve." Denise said dryly. After hugging their babies goodbye for the weekend and dropping Denise off at the Marriott Hotel, they stopped by the gas station to fill up and get some snacks. When Annalise got back to the car Eve had just finished putting gas in the car. Eve got in and looked at her wife who was opening her candy, iPad in her lap and she smiled.

"You ready Mrs. Rothlo?" Eve asked. Annalise looked up and smiled back at her. 

"Lets go Mrs. Rothlo."


	12. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night away for their anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment n junk

The drive was filled with comfortable silence mostly. Eve had a hand resting on Annalise's thigh. She felt herself relaxing, she glanced over at Annalise and smiled. It was just them this weekend , no work, no kids and minimal technology. She pulled into the front of the hotel they were staying at and was promptly greeted by the valet and bell boy who took their bag in for them. They got to the front desk and checked into their suite. After getting up to their room and tipping the bell boy Eve went to the bathroom. Annalise opened the curtains and was pleased with the view. The ocean was calm and the beach was empty except for a few couples strolling here and there. 

She sat on the bed and sighed as she laid back. She felt Eve get into bed with her. She smiled at the feeling of Eve curling up next to her.

"Why haven't we gotten a memory foam yet?" Annalise asked. 

"Happy anniversary, it'll be at the house on Monday." Eve said before kissing her shoulder. 

"You're too good to me." Annalise said turning on her side to face her wife. She noticed Eve looked relaxed, her eyes were a soft shade of hazel, her hair fanned out around the pillow lips slightly parted. Annalise couldn't help but to kiss her. "Before I forget." Annalise turned over and reached into her purse. Eve sat up on her elbow watching her. Annalise handed her a wooden box. It was maple wood. It had brass hinges and a hand carved lotus on the lid alongside her initials. Eve studied the box, tracing a finger along the flower. Annalise watched her, silently urging her to open it. When Eve finally opened the box she gasped. It was a silver watch. One she had talked herself out of for the past four months. 

"Annie this is too much." Eve said closing the box. Annalise shook her head and chuckled. 

"It's not enough, not for all you do." Annalise told her. Annalise moved some of the hair from her face and kissed her softly, eve sighed into the kiss. "Before we go anywhere or do anything have you called Charles?" 

"No." Eve answered pulling out her phone. She dialed her father's number and was surprised he didn't answer. While leaving him a message letting him know they arrived safely he called her back. 

"Hey." She said answering , trying to hid a giggle from him as Annalise kissed her shoulder. "We made it safe. How are you guys doing? Alright then, have fun. Love you too." Eve hung up and sat the phone on the dresser. 

"Everything alright?" Annalise asked tracing a finger down Eve's side.

"Yeah, they're at the movies." Eve said before kissing her wife. She Gently touched her face, Annalise held her hand and kissed her wrist. It felt good to be able to connect on a patient level again. As oppose to their recent streak of late night and early morning quickies. 

They undressed each other slowly, taking time to appreciate each other. The kissed, touched, tasted and held each other. Being finished for the moment and hungry they looked over the room service menu. Curled into each other reading over the menu, still kissing each other every few moments. They were interrupted by Annalise's phone ringing. She was going to go answer it but Eve stopped her. 

"No work this weekend." Eve lightly scolded. Annalise had to know who was calling though. She saw it was Denise and returned to bed. "Who was it?" Eve asked. Annalise shook her head and continued to read over the menu. Eve let it go, thinking it was the office. After placing an order they stepped onto the balcony the brisk night air a welcoming break from the warm room. Annalise looked over the beach, the couple from earlier had disappeared leaving the beach completely empty. Eve stepped behind her wife wrapping her arms around her and pulling her wife's back to her front. Annalise sighed comfortably at the familiar feeling. 

"What do you see?" Eve asked resting her chin on Annalise's head. 

"Everything important." Was Annalise's answer. Eve held her a little tighter. 

"What's important?" Eve asked

"You, Marc and Tara." Annalise answered before turning to face her. Eve kissed her softly. They both smiled at each other. "How long have we known each other?" 

"Lets see, it was 89, so twenty six years. Dated for six, broke up got back together for eight married for one at midnight." Eve answered. 

"It was eight years before we got married. I thought nine." Annalise said trying to add up time in her head. 

"Technically it was nine, sort of a long distance weekend deal while your studied for the New York bar." Eve said while beginning to softly rub her shoulders. "Do you realize most of our friends have kids in college. How much is it going to cost to send them to college?" Eve asked. Annalise began to think about it while Eve kept talking. "Weather they like it or not they're going to UCONN. I'm alum and they'll pay in state because of it." 

"First off, you want everyone to go to the great University of Connecticut. Second, I'm sure we can manage where ever they want to go." Annalise silenced her wife with a kiss. "Besides I think Marc might want to look into West Point. He was interested in what the cadets were doing when we saw some last weekend." Annalise told her. Eve furrowed her brow.

"I'd cry everyday if he was in the army, I would be a ball or nerves." Eve said shuddering at the thought. 

"How is that different than now?" Annalise asked, trying to keep a serious expression on her face. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Don't be an ass." Eve said before they both laughed. They heard a knock on the door and returned inside. "That was fast." Eve said walking to the door. Annalise nodded in agreement. They ate in comfortable silence. After they finished Eve suggested ice cream. They got dressed and left the hotel. Walking downtown hand in hand, they talked about the life they built. Eve was surprised at how open Annalise was with her feelings as of late but she was happy that level of trust was the more accessible than it had ever been. 

They found an ice cream shop that had ten minutes until close. They paid for their order and began the walk back to the hotel. 

"You always get the same flavor." Annalise observed watching eve enjoy her rocky road in a waffle cone. 

"What can I say, I find one thing I like a stick to it." Eve smiled coyly at her. Annalise laughed as they got back to the hotel. Eve sat on the bed, Annalise joined her. 

"Eat some." Eve said holding her spoon out to her wife. 

"No thanks babe."Annalise said resting her head on her shoulder.

"Eat some." Eve repeated. Annalise sat up and looked at her. 

"Is it important?" Annalise asked. Eve nodded her. Annalise took her wife's spoon and ate some of the ice cream. It was good, a taste that was the same no matter where you got it from. Eve was a creature of habit, predictability something she needed. Especially after growing up with Denise. "Has rocky road always been your favorite?" 

"Yeah, for most of my life. When I was little and I would be sad my dad gave me ice cream or when I had a good day he gave me ice cream. All of my extreme happy or sad feelings require ice cream." Eve said to her wife. "Don't worry this is happy ice cream." Eve reassured her. Annalise laughed before kissing her shoulder. 

"Lets get some sleep before we go explore tomorrow." Annalise said turning off the lamp on the night stand. 

"Sleep? I can think of something else to do before tomorrow." Eve said before kissing her wife.


	14. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their anniversary day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now you guys know the drill. Comment n junk

Eve woke up first. She was naked and tangled under sheet with her wife. Annalise was still sleeping, her head resting on Eve's chest. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her curly hair,her hand began to caress the curve of her hip, she smiled smugly remembering the night before. She was pulled from her memories by Annalise waking up. Eve smiled down softly at the brown eyes looking up at her. 

"Morning" Eve said softly. 

"Hey, good morning" Annalise said sitting up. The covers slid down to her waist. Eve's brow rose taking in the sight of rich chocolate skin and full breast. 

"You hungry?" Eve asked sitting up resting against the headboard. 

"I could eat." Annalise answered before resting her head on Eve's lap. "Let's go out some where. If we're not out of bed in the next five minutes were not leaving bed today." She said getting up headed to the shower. 

"You say that like its a bad thing." Eve said getting up to join her in the bathroom. Annalise had already started the shower water. Hot like they both like it. She helps Annalise step into the shower and follows her. She hears Annalise sigh under the hot water. Eve's hands glide down her wife's front, stopping on her hips. She kissed her wife's neck she felt Annalise's hand tangle in her hair. They eventually stop making out and shower. Washing each other of course. 

They walk downtown, taking in the atmosphere. People were wandering all over the city. They saw couples meeting up at small cafe's and bistros. Parents taking their kids to the park to burn of energy from syrup covered pancakes. They strolled until they were almost away from downtown, they found a small restaurant that didnt look too crowded and walked in. The inside resembled that of a cabin. The smell of fresh coffee and pancakes made both of their mouths water. They are greeted by the hostess and sat in a private booth. They look over the menu and make small talk. Eve decides on what she wants and closes her menu Annalise is still looking. Eve scanned the restaurant, she saw people having their own conversations in booths and tables. There was a table of teenagers talking about some movie from what she could gather. There were two older gentleman sitting in the booth across from them on the same side. One of them kept looking at the door. A few moments later a tall young man in a red socks hat came in. The older gentlemen both smiled at him as they got up to hug him. Eve figured he was their son. 

"What are you getting?" Annalise asked closing her menu. 

"Denver omelette." Eve said playing with her straw. "You?" 

"No clue it all looks good. I'll pick something when the waiter comes back." Annalise answered. A few moments later they ordered. They casually flirted until their food came. They ate made conversation about what to do for their day. Annalise wanted to walk around. Eve would rather head back to the hotel but she's willing to compromise. 

They walk around visiting the different stores, arms linked together as they walk. They end up walking down a pier and sitting on a bench looking over the bay. 

"How's your day going?" Eve asked watching the seagulls glide in the wind. 

"Perfect." Annalise answered putting her head on Eve's shoulder. Eve tilted her wife's chin up so they were looking into each others eyes. She kissed her deeply, like they were the only two in the world. 

"Lets get out of here." Eve said standing up. She helped her wife up and they began walking back to their hotel. When they got back to their hotel room there was a bottle of champaign on ice waiting for them. They both looked at each other not knowing where it came from. Eve walked over to it and there was a card. 

~Happy anniversary, love the both of you.   
-Dad

Eve smiles down at the card before setting it down. Annalise was hanging her jacket up. Eve took her jacket off, Annalise hung hers up as well. Eve poured two glasses and handed her wife one. They toasted their anniversary and stepped onto the balcony. 

"Your beautiful." Eve said softly before kissing her. Eve let her hands roam over familiar territory. Annalise wrapped her arms around her. Eve began to kiss her wife's neck, she smiled at the soft moan she received at the action. They make their way back into the room, yet to break contact. Eve laid her down softly, still kissing her. The zipper from Annalise's skirt the only sound over heavy breathing.

Annalise felt every nerve ending in her body on fire. Her senses were over whelmed and she knew on her part she wouldn't last long. She felt eve begin to kiss down her body and she tried to calm herself but it wasn't working, at this point it was unavoidable, she relaxed completely under Eve's soft touches and wet kisses to her abdomen and the gentle caress to her legs. 

"You ok?" Eve asked softly looking up at her from her knees her hands resting on Annalise's thighs. Annalise nodded slowly. Eve took that as a green light. Eve knew that sometimes she could get a little skittish from time to time so she made a point to check in on her periodically. Eve went back to her task. She hooked her fingers into Annalise's panties and pulled them down. She settled between her wife's legs. She kissed the inside of her knee and smiled at the giggle that came from Annalise, her legs were surprisingly sensitive. Eve kissed her way down her thigh. The scent of her arousal calling to her like a beacon. She was soon face to face with her wife's center. She smiled to herself seeing how ready Annalise was. They went through the rest of the day making love and taking breaks to eat. 

"Want to see a movie?" Eve asked. She was sitting up against the headboard. Annalise was sitting between her legs her back resting against her wife's front. Eve had one arm around Annalise's waist her hand was messaging her scalp. 

"What's out?" Annalise asked leaning back. 

"Deadpool?" Eve suggested. 

"No idea what that is but yeah I'll go." Annalise. Eve smiled knowing Annalise would likely sleep through it. They got up and dressed. They got to the elevator Annalise pressed the button and sighed while watching the lights glow to show which floor the elevator was on. Eve stepped behind her and spun her around kissing her when they faced each other. 

"Happy anniversary." Eve said softly

"Happy anniversary to you." Annalise said just as soft. The rest of the night was spent watching a movie and making love.


	15. Lets talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long over due conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, work has been hectic and I didnt know where to go with the story. But I just sat and wrote today. You know the drill comment n junk. Later

The rest of their anniversary went on with out trouble. They both ignored calls from Denise on the drive back home. Annalise watched the scenery change from shoreline and trees to high rises and a permanent cloud of smog. She sighed missing the open sky and no smell of exhaust. She looked in the back seat and saw her children half asleep on the car ride home. She smiled to herself thinking that Charles must have tired them out. She looked over at Eve, she was concentrating on the road. The carefree expression from their weekend fading away. Annalise noticed the changed when Denise called her. 

"You ok?" Annalise asked. She touched her thigh, Eve held her hand. 

"Yeah, back to reality I guess." Eve sighed. "I'm not ready to deal with this divorce drama." 

"Then don't." Annalise told her giving her hand a squeeze. Eve nodded in agreement. 

They arrived home a little faster than they had expected. Annalise woke the kids up and helped them out of the car. Eve sat in the drivers seat. Annalise looked back at her eyebrows furrowed, Eve knew she was worried but she nodded for her to go on. Annalise and the kids went onto the elevator. Eve pinched the bridge of her nose as she picked up her phone. She dialed her mothers number, she answered on the second ring.

"There you are." Denise almost slurred. Eve inhaled as she shut her eyes. "Your mother could have been dead, not that you care." 

"I saw you called, I'm just calling you back." Eve said exhaling. 

"He sent me a settlement suggestion I guess is what you call it. He said I can keep my car and the vacation house in Maryland." Denise sounded offended. "Nothing about alimony. He thinks a car and a vacation house is what I deserve after marrying him and bearing his ungrateful daughter." 

Eve exhaled and began chewing on her lip. She had read the settlement a few times and knew her mother was leaving out some information but didn't want to argue. She promised to read over it tomorrow but she didn't want to talk about it anymore then, Denise belittled her more before Eve had enough. She hung up and sat still, trying to compose herself. She exhaled and unbuckled her seatbelt. She still was chewing her lip as she walked into her home.

She had no idea how long she was on the phone with her mother but everyone in the house had seemingly settled when she walked into the living room. The kids were sitting in either side of the coffee table playing chess. Tara was sitting in her knees her elbows resting on the table waiting on Marc to make his move. Marc was sitting indian style rubbing his chin looking at the board. Annalise was sitting on the couch reading a book on her iPad. Eve sat on the couch next to her wife, Annalise turned off her iPad and looked at her wife. She noticed Eve's lip bleeding a little bit and immediately stopped her from chewing it. She grabbed her hand and took her to the bathroom. Eve sat the lid down on the toilet and had a seat. Annalise wet a towel and began to dab lightly at her lip.

"It was that bad I take it?" Annalise asked softly. Eve sighed at the statement. "Was it somehow your fault that the sky is blue and grass is green?" That coaxed a smile from eve. Annalise kneeled in front of eve. "I'm worried about you." 

"I'll be fine." Eve said softly. She kissed Annalise softly before getting up. Annalise shook her head. She knew they would be having a talk sooner rather than later. They hung out in the living room for a while, are dinner and got the kids in bed. Afterwards they sat on the couch in silence. Eve would occasionally bite her lip and Annalise would move her hand. 

"I meant what I said, I'm worried about you." Annalise looked her in the eye saying it. Eve looked away quickly. The depth of the concern in her eyes was too much at the moment. 

"Why are you worried? I'm fine we just had a great weekend." Eve said holding her hand. 

"The most you've eaten in the past month was over the weekend. Since the start of this divorce your not eating and you don't sleep. I pay way more attention to you than you think I do."Annalise said to her. Eve exhaled loudly laying back onto the couch. 

"I do sleep." Eve protested. Annalise just looked at her. 

"No you don't you lie with me for a few hours and then you get up and come watch television, or you go outside, you take a shower or you surf the Internet on you tablet." Annalise told her. Eve had to smile to herself about her observant wife. In the beginning of their relationship sometimes eve wondered if Annalise even cared about what her favorite color was or what movies she liked. She learned that just because she doesn't say anything doesn't mean she didn't notice. "It's not funny, I'm worried." 

"I know it's not...I was just surprised abut how much you notice about me." Eve said softly. Annalise leaned in kissing her. 

"I notice everything about you." Annalise told her truthfully. "Now will you talk to me?" Eve nodded her head. She adjusted on the couch, resting her head on Annalise's lap, her long legs curled into her. 

"It's not the divorce that's bothering me." Eve said dryly. "I feel like mom wants me to pick a side and for it to be her side.....but I don't want to be in the middle, I'm angry because this should have happened years ago and we could be past this stage of awkward family gatherings and when it's over they could hate each other from afar." Eve looked up at her wife, her eyes looked tired and red. Annalise ran her fingers through her hair waiting for her to continue. Eve closed her eyes just focusing on the contact from her wife. "She isn't happy with the settlement that he had drawn up. Do you know what he offered?"

"What's that?" Annalise said as she began to message her temples.

"Her car, the Maryland house, all the furniture she bought at the manor he said she could have and a flat settlement of $240,000. I think that's more than fair. She's pissed because she wants a monthly alimony cheque." 

"Sounds to me Charles doesn't want any traces of her around. That's a generous divorce, but you know how she is." Annalise said sliding her hands down to her wife's neck. She smiles hearing the soft moan. 

"Yeah, I know she's a ball buster. But I can't get involved because then it's like I'm picking a side. I hope his lawyer is worth a damn. Does Renee' still do divorce, do you know?" Eve looked up asking. 

"I think so, Facebook her." Annalise said softly as she worked a knot out of Eve's neck. Eve felt a weight coming off of her she didn't know she was carrying. She frowned when she felt Annalise stop. "Let's go to bed." Eve sat up and followed her wife to their room. On the way they peeked into their kids rooms, they were both sound asleep. Eve smiled at her wife as they headed into their room. 

"I don't want to put them through this." Eve said sitting down on the bed. 

"I think we're past that." Annalise said honestly sitting down next to her. Eve nodded in agreement at her wife she kissed her before going to shower. Annalise thought she might have wanted some time to herself so she turned on the television before pulling the sheets back. 

"Your not coming?" Eve asked before starting the shower. Annalise smirked before joining her. They notice the water getting cold and decide to get out. Annalise laid down and smiled when she felt Eve hold her. She felt Eve tighten her grip then kiss the back of her neck, those were her signs of being tired. 

"Good night babe." Annalise said softly she shook her head in relief hearing Eve's light snore.


	16. Typical day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No drama just a normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment n junk

Eve woke up feeling refreshed, she looked at the clock and saw she had another thirty minutes before she had to get up. She looked down at her wife and smiled before cuddling her closer. She ended up falling asleep for a few moments before being jerked awake by the blaring alarm. She heard Annalise cough as she sat up. Her sinuses always bothered her in the morning, and she patted her back like every morning.

"You alright?" Eve asked, a little worried because her coughing was a little rougher than usual. Annalise nodded before resting her head on Eve's chest. They have a few minutes before the kids need to get up and they use the time to focus for the day. Eve turns on the television to catch early morning news. The second alarm went off after a few moments. Annalise got up to go wake them up. Eve sat another moment before going to get coffee. 

Annalise walked into Marc's room. He was sleeping soundly, his leg half off the bed, arms folded under his pillow. Annalise gently shook him. He stirred and burrowed into the covers more. 

"Come on baby time to wake up." She gently cooed. He opened his eyes and yawned before sitting up. "Do you want cereal or eggs and toast?" 

"Yes." He said sleepily. Annalise left his room and went across the hall to Tara's room. Tara was sleeping on her side, twisted in her covers. 

"Time to wake up." Annalise said gently stroking her cheek with the back of her hand. Like Eve, Tara needed to be woken up gently. The girl opened her eyes blinking them a few times to focus. 

"Hey mama." She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. 

"Cereal or eggs and toast?" Annalise asked. 

"Ok." She said stretching. Annalise left her room and went to the kitchen. Eve sat her coffee of the counter before picking up the second mug and handing it to her wife. Annalise smiled and said thank you. They heard shuffling to the bathroom as the kids got ready for their day. Eve pulled down two bowls and Annalise got the cereal from the cabinet. They moved around the kitchen with practiced ease. Marc came from the bathroom first. His shirt half buttoned and tie in hand, he never put it on until being in the car. 

"Good morning baby." Eve said pouring him juice.

"Morning." He answered, sounding half sleep. Eve went to check her briefcase to make sure she had all her paperwork she needed for the day. She saw Tara sitting in the hallway tying her shoes. 

"Morning babe." Eve said. 

"Hey mom." Tara said standing up going to the kitchen. She sat next to her brother. Annalise sat her juice in front of her. Eve went back to the kitchen with her family. The morning silence was enjoyable. Eve and Annalise finished their coffee, the kids their cereal. Annalise had to be in court in a few so she dropped the kids off at school. The kids hugged Eve goodbye before racing to the elevator. 

"Do I have to go?" Annalise asked hugging her wife's waist and resting her head on her chest. Eve smiled softly wrapping her arms around her. 

"Yes, but your on closing statements, Im opening do I have to go?" Eve said before kissing her. Annalise smiled into the kiss before pulling away. 

"If I have to you have to." Annalise said before picking up her briefcase. 

"What is this? Torts?" Eve asked sounding mock offended at Annalise. 

"Yup." Annalise tossed over her shoulder before walking out. Eve smiled before packing up for her day. 

He day went by, not slow or fast. Nothing out of the ordinary, Annalise won her case. Eve learned she was going to be in for a long one. Luckily she was up for a challenge. She got off a little after five. She got home and saw the kids had already finished their homework and were tinkering with a Lego set. Annalise was sitting at the table looking over some discovery for another case she was working on. 

"Hey babe." Eve said sitting next to her. 

"Hey." Annalise said before kissing her. She tossed the paper she was reading over back into the box. "How's was your day?" 

"Long as hell, but it's over." Eve said setting her briefcase down. "Congrats on your win." Eve said smiling, Annalise snorted. 

"Barely won." Annalise told her. They spent the rest of the evening just talking with cups of coffee while the kids built with their Legos. After dinner and putting them to bed they sat on the couch for a while before going to their room. Eve went to the bathroom and began her nightly ritual of moisturizing her face. 

"You don't have to do that every night." Annalise said turning back the covers. 

"We can't all have great skin without trying." Eve replied without looking at her. Annalise chuckled at their banter. Eve finished and joined her in bed. "Enough news I don't want to be depressed." Eve said taking the remote. She put on a movie before giving her wife her full attention. "Do you still think about moving?" She asked while straddling Annalise. Annalise raised a brow before letting her hands roam her wife's torso before resting them on her thighs. 

"Sometimes... Do you?" She asked.

"Yeah, especially with the divorce. I don't want Dad by himself but I don't want to hear Denise's mouth." Eve sighed before resting her head in the crook of Annalise's neck. Annalise rubbed soothing circles on her back, she could feel Eve relaxing and she smirked to herself.

"What ever you want, I support it. You want to move we pack up you want to stay and spend weekends in Connecticut, we do that. What ever you want, but if you want to move we have to look at schools." Annalise said still rubbing her back. She felt Eve nod. "Say we did, would you want to be in Greenwich?" 

"Yeah I guess. Maybe a few cities over." Eve sighed closing her eyes concentrating on the contact from her wife. Knowing if she kept up she would be sleeping on her. 

"Why don't we take a trip this weekend to just look around, we can drop the kids off with Dad and they can go do stuff and we can potentially house hunt." Eve suggested. 

"Works for me." Annalise said softly. "You ready for another chapter?" 

"Yes." Eve looked her in the eye. Annalise noted her serious tone. She thought that a change in scenery would be good for all of them. Still rubbing Eve. She found herself getting drowsy. She looked down at Eve who was drifting in and out of sleep. She lightly tickled her side, Eve furrowed her brow and groaned while sitting up. 

"Lets go to sleep." Annalise said softly, Eve nodded in agreement before sliding off of her wife to her side of the bed. Annalise curled into her resting her head on the pillow, she felt Eve kiss the back of her neck before hugging her tighter into her as they both drifted into sleep.


	17. New scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, work has been crazy. This chapter ended up way longer than I intended but here it goes. Comment n junk
> 
> ~peace

Saturday came soon enough. Annalise woke up first, she got out of bed and went to the balcony to have a few minutes before she woke Eve and the kids up. They had a meeting with a realtor in Greenwich, they talked it over and decided to see a few houses. Leaning against the railing she took a deep breath, watching the city wake up she felt at peace. Everything she needed was at arms length. She heard the glass door slide and sighed when she felt arms wrap around her. 

"Good morning." Eve said sleepily, resting her head on Annalise's shoulder.

"Good morning, why are you up early?" Annalise asked leaning back into her. 

"I missed you and I could ask you the same thing." Eve said softly before kissing her neck. Annalise sighed, closing her eyes at the contact. Annalise turned to face her, Eve kissed her lips and rested her forehead on the shorter woman's. 

"I was just thinking about this weekend." Annalise said, moving some of Eve's hair back. "Want to save money and move in with your dad?" Annalise asked playfully, Eve smiled at her softly. 

"We could. I know he wouldn't mind." Eve said softly. "We move into the west end. Nobody's lived there since my grandparents. Then when Marc and Tara grow up they can split the east and west end and we move into the pool house." Eve said while resting her hands on her wife's waist. 

"You've thought about that." Annalise said still playing with her hair. Eve buried her face in Annalise's neck trying to hide her smile. "It's ok. Worst comes to worst if we don't find any place we like we can talk about it. If your serious about a move." Annalise told her softly. They talk a little more before waking the kids up so they can drive to Connecticut. The kids had joined Annalise in her and Eve's room. Tara was putting her shoes on while Marc brushed his hair. 

"It's about time for a haircut." Annalise said while finishing her make up. 

"Yeah, I think so." Marc replied, setting his hair brush on the nightstand. 

"You'll get one this week okay." Annalise told him he nodded his head before joining his sister on the bed watching cartoons. Eve was in the kitchen finishing her coffee and loading the dishwasher with the kids cereal bowls. The house phone rang and without looking at the caller ID she answered. Immediately wishing she didnt when she heard her mother. Annalise and the kids came from the back of the penthouse. Marc and Tara were putting their jackets on engrossed in their own conversation they didn't notice their mother pacing in the kitchen on the phone. Annalise walked into the kitchen to see what was going on. 

"No.....I can not do anything about that. I'm getting off the phone now...... What?....that's doesn't make since... Well move to Maryland, your getting the house.... I have to go now.. Goodbye." Eve hung up and sat the phone on the charger. Her eye was twitching violently. Annalise frowned seeing that, Eve looked at her and gave her a small smile one that didn't reach her eyes. 

"What's going on?" Annalise asked. 

"Well the divorce will be final in fifteen days and she says she has no where to go. She's getting a house in Maryland. She still thinks she's moving in with us. I lived with her for eighteen years, I'm not doing anymore." Eve said touching her Eye to stop the twitch, she sighed before picking up the keys. "Ready?" She asked her wife. 

"When ever you are." Annalise said to her. Eve walked to her and kissed her softly before picking up their bag for the weekend. They loaded the trunk of the car and begin their weekend journey. With the weather warming up the roads are getting busy earlier, their hour drive turned into two hours but they made it. Pulling into the driveway Eve sighed in relief, though Annalise didn't know if it was relief from being off the road or being home. Walking up the steps Eve found her key and let herself in. Walking in the house she was a bit surprised that a lot had been moved around. 

"Dad?" Eve called out. "Dad?" She said a little louder. Charles appeared at the top of the stairs. He greeted them with a smile. 

"Hey guys." He said happily as he came downstairs. He hugged them all. Eve was a little taken aback by her fathers happy demeanor. 

"Hey" Eve said hugging him. "You redid a lot in a little time." Eve said still looking around. 

"Yeah, you like it? Looks like someone lives here." Charles said admiring his decorative skills. Most of the antique furniture had been replaced by lazy boy couches and recliners. "I put that old lady furniture in storage, paid for it through six months, gave her the locker key." 

"Really?" Eve asked still looking around. 

"Yeah. I don't want anything of hers in this house." Charles said flatly. "Traffic must have been bad." 

"Yeah, it was getting there." Eve said following him to the living room. She sat on the couch and was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it is. 

"Right!" Charles said watching her reaction. "Perfect nap furniture." They talk for a little while longer before Annalise and Eve left to meet with the realtor. Charles and the kids were headed to the boat club for the day. Downtown Greenwich was filled up bistros and boutiques. Eve pulled into a parking lot and took a deep breath before looking at Annalise. 

"Ready?" Annalise asked. Eve nodded before opening the door. They walked a few blocks before reaching the real estate office. They walked in and was greeted by the receptionist. They signed in and had a seat in the reception area. Eve thought quietly to herself about her father. A part of her worried if he was really doing as well as he seemed. Like herself, he didnt do well on his own. That only made her want to be near him grow even more. Having Annalise willing to relocate with her made this decision a lot easier. Having talked with the kids about a possible move they didnt object, they seemed ready to leave New York. She snapped out of her thoughts feeling Annalise rest her head on her shoulder. 

"You ok?" Eve asked quietly. Annalise nodded her head before coughing a little. "Allergies?" Eve inquired. Annalise nodded again before closing her eyes. Eve put her arm around her wife's shoulders and held her while they waited for their agent. They were soon greeted by their realtor. A short middle aged woman with auburn hair. 

"Rothlo?" She asked. Annalise stood up with Eve and they shook hands. The walk to her car was short, they got in and began their journey. The car was filled with light conversation until they reached the first house. It was a new build and if they liked it they would be the first people to live in it. It was a two story build from stone and had a well manicured lawn. They step out of the car and they both look for a second before following the realtor who was going on about the five bedrooms and four baths. Eve looked at Annalise for a second she didn't seem very impressed. They continued the look around the house and it still were unimpressed. They finished the tour of the first house and went on to the next.

The next house was a little smaller a mid country style home. Eve liked it a little better, Annalise was indifferent as ever. Meaning she didn't like it. The realtor had a call and stepped out. Eve leaned against the counter and folded her arms across her chest looking at Annalise. 

"What do you think?" Eve asked. Annalise shrugged a little.

"I like it better than the first one but its still not it." Annalise said looking around. "I like that the family room is open. But that's about it." 

"That's about all I like here too. The master bedroom is nice, but I don't like the other rooms so far away." Eve said quietly while looking out of the bay window at the top of the stairs. Their realtor returned and finished showing them the house. The last stop wasn't so much a house as it was an over priced condo that was smaller than their manhattan flat. They decided to call it a day and head back to the house. When they arrived they noticed Charles and the kids were still gone. 

"Boat club must be fun." Annalise said taking her jacket off and hanging it up. Eve hung hers next to her wife's and took her hand leading her to the living room. 

"It can be, but with spring here the first couple weekends are just making sure that the battery didn't die in winter." Eve sunk into the comfortable couch. Annalise sat next to her. Leaning into her wife's embrace. 

"What did you think?" Annalise asked softly while taking her wife's hand, toying with the wedding band. 

"Not impressed at all." Eve said honestly. 

"We could try another city." Annalise suggested. Eve sighed and shook her head. "Well then, sell me the west end." Annalise turned to look at her. Eve had a shocked expression on her face but decided to go with it. She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen drawer where Charles kept the other side of the house keys. Annalise stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching her wife dig with a serious expression. 

"We can't just walk over?" Annalise asked. Eve smiled and shook her head. 

"Here it is, she said relieved. I left my key at the house." Eve said walking over to Annalise. "There's a front door on the other end of the driveway for the west end but you can get in from the inside. This place is really two houses in one." 

"Conjoined mansions?" Annalise said with a snort.

Eve rolled her eyes not even giving her a response. Eve lead her down a hallway she hadn't seen before and put the key in the door and turned. The heavy cherrywood door creaked open as Eve pushed it. It had most of the furniture covered but it didn't smell musty. It had to have gotten aired out from time to time as well. The layout was almost a mirror image of the other side of the house but there were two extra rooms on this end. They walked around looking at different rooms and they both imagined there things there even though they didn't voice it to each other. They finish exploring in the master bedroom. Eve sat on the bed watching Annalise look out the window. She smiled to herself appreciating the beauty that was Annalise Rothlo. 

"What do you think." Eve asked. 

"It's not as dated as I thought it would be." Annalise said joining her on the bed. 

"Yeah dad remodeled about ten years ago and did the whole place. "He made sure to tell me it was remodeled when we got married, and he told me again after thing one and thing two." Eve said before kissing her softly. 

"Honestly I can see us here. But would we be here for us or Charles?" Annalise asked "But I thought your grandparents lived with Charles and Denise." 

"They did, when they got older they moved to the other side but this is the end my dad grew up on." Eve said laying back folding her arms behind her head. "I think that we would be here for us, it would be us slowing down a little, having more time for us and for them. They won't be young like this forever. Soon they'll be teens who we're sending Frank to go find. There is less trouble for them to get into here than New York though." Eve said turning onto her side resting her head on Annalise's lap. Annalise ran her fingers through her silken brown tresses, taking in what she just said. 

"Ok." Annalise said softly. Eve turned and looked up at her seeing if she was serious. "We will have a family meeting and see how they feel about living over here, their opinion matters. If they are ok, we can move this summer. That gives us enough time to take the bar and sell the penthouse or at least get it on the market." Annalise said still playing in her wife's hair. Eve pulled her down for a passionate kiss. 

"I love you." Eve said touching her forehead to Annalise's. they went back over to the other side and went into the movie room. Not watching anything in particular they cuddled together and almost fell asleep until they felt Marc joining them on the couch. 

"Hey babe." Eve said putting her arm around him. "Where's your sister and papa?" She asked wiping the cookie crumbs from his face.

"Their finding a movie. I drove the boat!" He said before yawning and settling into his mother. She touched his curly hair and massaged his scalp a little she felt him relax. 

"He needs a haircut." Eve said to Annalise. 

"Yeah, I'll have Frank take him Monday." Annalise said yawning resting her head on Eve's shoulder. She felt Tara sit on the couch and curl into her. "Hey girl." 

"Hey" Tara said before a yawn. "I'm sleepy." She closed her eyes and rested her head on Annalise's stomach. Annalise smiled softly as she rubbed her daughters back. Charles walked into the room and smirked to himself seeing the small family together.

"Hey Dad." Eve said stifling a yawn. "How's the boat?" 

"Needed a battery, damn thing needs a battery every year. Other than that we changed the oil and belts. And it ran like a champ. They're good drivers." Charles said sitting on the adjacent couch. They finish the movie that was playing already and go to their rooms for the night. Eve was turning back the covers while Annalise brushed her teeth. Eve climbed in bed, she closed her eyes, not to sleep but to unwind. She felt Annalise climb in bed and lay her head on her chest. 

"Annie?" Eve said softly, her eyes still closed. 

"Hmm" Annalise answered sleepily. 

"We're you serious? About moving to the other side." Eve sounded a little weary asking her. Annalise sat up, Eve opened her eyes at the loss of contact. She watched Annalise watching her, neither of them turning away from each other.

"Yes. I was" Annalise answered firmly. "It's important to you and you're important to me. Now go to sleep and stop worrying, we have to talk to the kids in a few." Annalise laid her head back onto her wife and let the rhythm of her heart lull her to sleep. 

He next morning came too soon. Eve hadn't been able to sleep well, she had a lot on her mind. Mostly about the divorce but she pushed those thoughts aside as she felt Annalise waking up. 

"Hey." Annalise said sleepily trying to focus her eyes. Like most mornings she coughed a little before going to brush her teeth. Eve joined her at the sink to brush her teeth as well. When they finished and dressed they went to Tara's room to wake her so they could talk. To their surprise she was up and Marc was in there playing on his 3DS while she read. 

"Good morning." Eve said walking 

"Hey Ma." Tara said folding a page in her book and setting it on the window sill. 

"Hey Ma." Marc said with out looking up from his game. Both women sat on the side of the bed. Tara sat on her knees, her elbows propped up on the bed her face resting in her hands. Marc was still playing his game. 

"Pause it sir. We need to talk to you guys." Eve said leaning back into her wife. Annalise held her hand and rested her chin on her shoulder. He paused his game and sat it on the pillow. He tucked his legs under him and gave his mothers his full attention. 

"Do you guys remember when we talked about moving?" Annalise asked. They both nodded their heads. 

"Well how would you guys feel about moving into this house?" Eve asked. 

"Ok." Tara said. Marc nodded in agreement 

"Think about it seriously." Annalise told them, Eve nodded in agreement. A few minutes go by while they are thinking. 

"I'm ok with it." Marc said while nodding. Tara nodded in agreement with her brother. 

"And you guys are sure." Eve asked, gently squeezing her wife's hand. 

"Yeah, I want to live with papa." Tara said while climbing onto the bed. They talk with them a little while longer before going to look for Charles to talk to him. Talking quietly amongst themselves going downstairs they heard the television on and walked into the living room where Charles was sitting on the couch watching ESPN. 

"Morning Daddy." Eve said sitting across from him.

"Morning Charles." Annalise added joining Eve on the couch. He looked over at them and smiled still somewhat sleepily. 

"Good morning girls. Did you sleep ok?" He asked before sipping his coffee. They both nodded. 

"Dad,um, we wanted to talk to you." Eve said nervously. Charles turned the television off and gave them his full attention. 

"Everything ok?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah, we just wanted to talk to you about something. We've decided to move." Eve told him honestly. Charles had a serious expression as he listened. "We came here this weekend with a bit of an agenda. We went house hunting yesterday while you guys were boating." Eve said while her hand rested on her wife's knee. Charles had a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "We didn't see anything that was worth it. We beat you guys home by about an hour and Annalise had never seen the other half of the house and I showed her and we started talking about it and if its ok with you we would like to move into the west end." Eve asked him. He stood up and smiled broadly before hugging them both.

"Of course. Ill have it cleaned up before you get here." He said before hugging her again


	18. Holiday weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for a quiet weekend get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, comment n junk
> 
> ~peace

Eve and Annalise slept peacefully, spooned together, their breathing in sync. Their work weeks had been busy. They were ready for their time off, following Easter Sunday. Neither of them had plans to go anywhere, probably watch a movie and hang out with the kids. Eve stirred a little hearing their bedroom door creak open. 

"Ma" Marc said softly. 

"Hey." Eve said sitting up. "You ok baby?" He shook his head. 

"My stomach hurts really bad." He said holding his side. Annalise woke up hearing his voice, she turned on the lamp on the nightstand. Eve moved his hand and lifted his shirt. His stomach was swollen slightly and they could see the muscles contracting. Annalise gently touched his stomach and he flinched. Eve helped him lay down and he curled on his side. 

"Okay....okay....okay.." Eve said to herself. "Do we go to the emergency room or call dad?" She asked while pacing in front of their bed. Annalise was holding their son rubbing his back. Her brow furrowed hearing his soft whines.

"Calm down." Annalise said softly. 

"I am calm. They've never really been sick before." Eve said still pacing. Annalise rolled her eyes. 

"Eve, kids get sick it's what they do. Come on, put clothes on, we're going to the emergency room." Annalise said getting up. "Go wake up Tara. I'll get his shoes." 

Eve took a deep breath before going to her daughters room. She walked over to her bed and pulled her covers back slightly, she gently rubbed her cheek. The girl opened her eyes and blinked a few times to focus. 

"Mom?" She asked sounding a little confused. 

"Hey babe, put some clothes on, we have to go to the doctor, Marc isn't feeling well." Eve said softly. Tara nodded her head before getting up. Eve left her room and caught Annalise leaving Marc's room with shoes and a zip up hoodie. 

"How are you so calm?" Eve asked leaning against the doorframe. 

"Because, all we know is he doesn't feel well. We don't know how minor or major it is." Annalise said softly. "Make sure she's getting up." Eve nodded as Annalise went to their room. She helped him sit up and put his jacket and shoes on. 

"Annie do we go to children's hospital or the I guess the regular one?" Eve asked grabbing her keys.

"Children's is closer." Annalise said zipping his jacket. Eve nodded. The ride to the hospital is short and quiet. Eve pulls in front and Annalise and the kids get out while she goes to park. She joins them in the surprisingly empty emergency room. Annalise was filling out paper work, both kids resting a head on her shoulder. 

"Babe, you got the insurance card?" Annalise asked looking up for a second. Eve grabbed her wallet out of her Harvard sweatpants pocket and handed it to Annalise. She sat down and sighed, feeling a little better at the hospital than she did at the house. "I think that's it." Annalise said before going to turn the paper work into the nurse. 

"We're the only ones here, what's taking so long?" Eve asked frustrated. The door opened and their name was called, they were placed in small but colorful room at the end of a hallway. Marc laid on the exam table and curled up. Annalise sat next to him rubbing his back. She sighed feeling him settle under her touch. Tara sat in the chair, her head resting on the table, eyes closed. Eve paced back and forth. Annalise watched her for a moment

"Stop your making me dizzy." Annalise said watching her wife stop in front of the table. 

"Well I don't know what to do." Eve said before starting her pacing again. 

"Just wait for the doctor." Annalise said softly, her brow furrowing hearing a whine. A few moments passed before they heard a knock on the door. Eve stepped back allowing the door to open. The doctor walked in. She was young, more than likely in the last part of her residency. 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Pierce." She said shaking Eve and Annalise's hands. She looked at her chart, nodding her head. She helped Marc lay on his back. She unzipped his jacket and lifted his shirt. His lower abdomin seems to have gotten a little worse since they left the house. Eve took a deep breath.

"Marc, how long has your stomach hurt?" She asked before feeling his stomach. 

"I woke up and it was hurting really bad." He said covering his face with his hand. The doctor nodded. 

"Did you feel a sharp pain?" Dr. Pierce asked. Marc nodded his head. "I thought so. Your going to be fine ok." She said reassuringly. She made a motion to step outside to Eve and Annalise. 

"Is he ok?" Eve asked, worry evident in her voice. 

"He will be, it's appendicitis. We have to get him to the operating room to remove it. He will be fine, it's an hour long surgery. But we have to do it now, because it hasn't ruptured and we don't want it to." Dr. Pierce said before walking away while calling to have an operation room prepped. 

"Oh my god, Annalise what do we do?" Eve said in the verge of hyperventilating. 

"Calm down before your in the bed next to him. He's in the hospital and will be having surgery in the next few minutes." Annalise said before kissing her wife. They walked back into the room Annalise returned to her spot next to Marc, rubbing his back. Eve went back to pacing. 

"My stomach hurts." He said softly. 

"I know baby, but you'll be better soon. They're going to have to give you surgery so you can feel better though." Annalise told him. 

"I don't want a surgery." He said before curling back into a small ball groaning. 

"I don't want you to have one either but you have to be brave so you can feel better." Annalise said softly. "And I know your mother is making you dizzy going back and forth." He nodded his head in agreement. Eve stopped pacing and walked over to him. She kneeled in front of him and rubbed his head. 

"I'm sorry baby. Do you need anything?" Eve asked him softly. He shook his head and covered his face. There was another knock on the door, Annalise and Eve looked up seeing the nurse walk in to prep him surgery. He was given a light sedative and hooked to an IV. Eve began to bite her bottom lip, Annalise knew it was making her uncomfortable seeing their son in pain. 

"Why don't you go call Charles? You know he'll want to be here." Annalise suggested. Eve nodded before kissing Marc's head to go call her father. 

"He's a little dehydrated so I have his IV opened all the way, we don't want him on the operating table dehydrated. The IV should be empty in about forty five minutes then well get him to the OR." The nurse said to Annalise before leaving again. She looked over to her son whose eyes were drooping and barely open. She had no idea how she was keeping it together but she knew she would crash the moment she hit the pillow. She sat in the hard vinyl chair next to his bed and leaned her head back against the wall. She rested her eyes for a moment. 

Eve stepped outside, the cold early morning air was welcomed. She walked across the driveway to the steps leading down to the emergency room parking lot. She walked over to her car and leaned on the hood while taking her phone out. She hoped she wouldn't be waking her father up but she needed to talk to him. She dialed the house number. 

"Denise, I don't want you back." Charles said groggily. 

"Dad." Eve said, twisting her wedding ring. 

"Eve, what's wrong everything ok?" He said sounding more clear. 

"No Marc's in the hospital." She sighed. 

"What!" Charles yelled,Eve winced. 

"He's having his appendix removed. He's in a bunch of pain and I don't know what to do." Eve said sitting on the hood of the car. 

"You guys got him to the hospital, that's the most important thing. Now you guys relax, he's going to be recovering for the next week. Soft foods and lots of juice. Buy him some movies and he's going to be on antibiotics for the next two weeks." Charles said, Eve could hear him moving around. "I'm going to take a shower and I'll hit the road. You at children's?" 

"Yeah we are. I'll see you when you get here I'm going to go see if they took him in yet." Eve said walking back into the hospital. She went back up to the room they had moved him to and saw Annalise had drifted to sleep. Marc was still holding onto being awake. 

"Mom" he said softly. Eve doubts she would have heard it if the room wasn't eerily quiet. She sat beside him on the bed. 

"Yes." She said offering him a small smile. 

"Can we just go home?" He asked before his eyes slipped closed. Eve watched him for a second not sure if he had fallen asleep or just closed his eyes. She wondered if all parents feel this since of helplessness when their children don't feel well. "Can we?" 

"As soon as the doctor says you can." Eve told him. She heard a knock on the door and saw Annalise jump slightly. The nurses came in and finished prepping him for surgery. Eve twisted her wedding band watching him be rolled down to surgery. 

"Should I feel helpless?" Eve asked Annalise. 

"I don't know, but its how I feel." Annalise said before holding her hand. They both look over at Tara, who's shifting in the uncomfortable chair. Her eyes bloodshot from being tired. 

"Come on babe, lets go find you some food." Annalise said to her, she got up and stretched before following her mother. Eve didn't realize the sun had risen until she looked out the window. She checked in with the nurses station and was given a buzzer so they would know when he was out of surgery. The hospital was still rather empty, in the early hours of Easter morning. She pressed the button on the elevator and waited patiently for it to arrive. She leaned against the wall and began to realize how tired she was. When she heard the elevator ding she was pleasantly surprised to see her father. 

"Evie." He said before hugging her. "Is he in yet?" He said before stepping back into the elevator with her. 

"Yes, he got taken back a few minutes ago." She said with a sigh. Eve noticed her father smirk at her. "What?" She asked looking back at him.

"Nothing, just your officially a parent now. Your surviving your first emergency room trip." Charles said putting his arm around her. "Take a deep breath mom, he's fine." They join Annalise and Tara in the cafeteria. Annalise was drinking coffee and Tara was picking at a muffin. Eve and Charles joined them, Tara rested her head on her grandfather's shoulder. Eve took a sip of Annalise's coffee. Annalise rested her head of Eve's shoulder.

"You all look so tired." Charles said looking around the table. "I don't blame you guys, you've had a long night." Eve nodded, while she closed her eyes. 

"Will it be this nerve wrecking for the rest of my life?" Annalise asked Charles. She saw him look over to Eve who was fidgeting with her wedding band, then he looked back over to Annalise. 

"Yes." He said with a sigh. They sat around the table watching people come in and out of the cafeteria. There were tired looking residents and stressed parents drinking coffee before visiting their children. "Eve." Charles said solemnly. She looked up at her father, eyes red and the beginnings of dark circles under them. 

"You need to call your mother and let her know. Despite how you feel she is the boys grandmother.. She seems to care, in only the matter she can." Charles told her, he watched her grow more tense, but it was important that she do the right thing. 

"I will Dad. When he gets out of surgery." Eve said looking at her watch. "Should be another ten minutes or so." Eve said, Annalise nodded. Eve glanced at her wife, who was trying to get their daughter to eat a little more. In that moment she realized how thankful she was for Annalise's level head in most situations. Eve jumped a little feeling a buzz in her pocket she was disappointed feeling it was Annalise's phone though. Eve sighed seeing it was Bonnie. She handed Annalise her phone and she saw the moment Annalise was debating letting it go to voice mail. Eve nodded at her to go answer it and she excused herself. She stepped outside on a brisk Easter morning, she found a fountain and sat on a bench beside it as she called Bonnie back. 

"Annalise!" Bonnie said frantically. Annalise didn't know if it was work related or Bonnie having a moment. Eve and Annalise always joked Bonnie was their oldest. 

"Yes?" Annalise answered her calmly.

"Miriam Rutherford is in jail again for another DUI and is demanding to talk to you." Bonnie said frazzled. "She said your not on retainer for you not to be available." 

"Bonnie, that woman is arrested once a month, you can handle this or drop her. The choice is yours, we've been paid this month already so it's whatever. Bonnie I don't want to see or hear from you until Wednesday. Your in charge until then, if you have a question call Frank." Annalise told her. 

"Are you in town?" Bonnie asked sounding unsure of herself.

"I am, couldn't leave if I wanted too. Marc is having an appendectomy. So I'm out of commission right now. Your in charge." She told her again before hanging up. She sat for another minute thinking about the events of the early day until she got a text from Eve saying that Marc was out and could be seen. She felt a wave of relief that he was ok. The elevator ride seemed liked it dragged on forever until she heard the ding signaling she was on the eighth floor. She walked down the hall and into his new room and saw he was groggy but awake. Eve was sitting next to him Charles was talking to the nurse about the surgery Tara was looking out the window. Annalise walked over to the other side of his bed and touched his head. She felt him lean his head into her touch. 

"Hey." He said groggily. "Mom, I want a waffle and some fries." He fell asleep soon after he finished his sentence. Eve smiled at Annalise knowing he would be okay. They stayed with him a while longer before they were advised he needed his rest. They go get some lunch before going home. Eve finally allows herself to relax when they are in their room in the early afternoon. Charles was watching spring training reports in the living room with Tara, who was dozing off on the couch. 

"You ok?" Annalise asked flipping channels. Eve joined her in bed and curled into her side. 

"Yeah now I am. I felt every emotion there is in the span of a few hours." Eve said with a sigh. "How we're you so calm?" 

"Someone had to be, if we were both freaking out nothing would have gotten done because Tara is too young to drive." Annalise said twisting the ends of her wife's hair. She looked down and noticed Eve had fallen asleep and soon joined her, but only after making sure the volume was up on her phone in case the hospital called.


	19. The right thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting Denise know Marc was sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment n junk   
> ~peace

Eve woke up in the early evening, still cuddling her wife. She carefully sat up, trying not to disturb Annalise, she checked her phone and there were no calls from the hospital. She breathed a sigh of relief before getting out of bed. She walked down the hall and entered the living room Charles and Tara were watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. She smiled to herself, a part of her wondered if they knew she was in the room. She stepped outside onto the balcony and sat in the chair in the corner, exhaling heavily before dialing her mother. 

"Hey Eve, nice too see you remember you have a mother." She spat. 

"I'll do better about calling mother. I was just calling to let you know..." Eve was suddenly cut off.

"You're getting divorced?" Denise asked. "Children are hard on a relationship dear, don't feel bad." 

"No mother, I'm not, do you want me too?" Eve asked her eyes narrowing. "What's the real issue mother? Is it because I'm married to a woman or it is because she's .." 

"Put it back in the deck." Denise spat. "I'm just making conversation with my daughter who never calls." 

"Look I'm just calling to let you know Marc is in the hospital, he had an appendectomy." Eve told her. 

"I'm just now finding out! Shows how much you think of me! I should have known, I bet Charles is there right damn now!" Denise spat, Eve held the phone away from her ear and could still hear her clearly. "I should have known so I could be there for him! And Charles didn't even call me to say anything to me or Annalise. None of you want me in this family and that is crystal clear now." 

"Oh my gah....are we going there? Are we making HIS appendicitis about you? Is that the route we're taking?" Eve asked.

"I don't like that tone Eve." Denise said in a warning tone.

"Ok, get here or don't. I was just letting you know. I have to go now." Eve hung up and leaned back into the chair. She heard the door slide open but she didn't look she was too busy trying to stop her eye from twitching. 

"This helps." Her father was passing her a glass of whiskey. She smiled softly at him remembering the first time he fixed her a drink, she was fifteen and didn't do too well on the PSAT and her mother had berated her for over an hour about being a failure. "I know it doesn't feel like it right now but you did the right thing. Always do the right thing Eve." He told her sitting down in the chair next to her. 

"Was she always like this?" Eve asked resting her head on his shoulder. Charles sighed and wrapped his arm around her. 

"Yeah, for the most part. That's why I told you don't marry the first person you date." Charles told her in a thoughtful tone. "But you did good." 

"Thanks Dad." She said before finishing her drink. They sat in silence for a while before heading back inside. Eve went back to her and Annalise's room. Annalise was sitting up in bed on her phone. Eve laid face first in her pillow and groaned. Annalise put her phone on the nightstand and looked over at her wife.

"You ok?" She asked while moving her hair. Eve gave a muffled reply while her face was still in the pillow. "Hmmm." Annalise said while messaging her back lightly. 

"I told Denise about Marc and she made it about her." Eve said before closing her eyes focused on the feeling of her wife's hand messaging the tension from her shoulder.

"And grass is green, these are things we know." Annalise said while letting her hands slide down Eve's back. "So is she going to come? If so how's the liquor cabinet stocked?" Annalise smiled hearing the soft laugh from Eve. 

"I'm not sure if she is or isn't. It doesn't matter." Eve sighed, her eyes still closed focusing on the contact from her wife's skillful hands working the knots out of her back. "Annie." 

"Hmm." Annalise responded softly. 

"I have never been more scared in my life than I was the last twenty four hours. Now I'm the most stressed I've been since I can't remember." Eve sighed rolling over onto her back looking at Annalise, who was listening intently. "I'm drowning." 

Annalise laid down next to her. Positioning them so that Eve was the little spoon, she felt Eve relax into her embrace. They lay in comfortable silence, Annalise waiting for Eve to share more if she wanted too. Annalise loved being the one able to comfort her but she hated it as well. Eve's vulnerable moments came from dark places. Though she was often described even tempered, Annalise knew she felt everything deeply, like herself. "I won't let you." Annalise said softly pulling her closer. They lay like that a while longer before they were disturbed my the phone ringing. 

"Hello." Eve said into the receiver. She immediately sat up causing a frown from her wife. "What? I'll be right there." Eve rose from the bed looking for her shoes. Annalise watched her with a worried expression. 

"Who was that?" Annalise asked hoping that would make Eve slow down for a second. 

"The hospital." Eve said sitting on the side of the bed putting shoes on.

"Well are you going to tell me what's going on?!" Annalise asked getting up looking for her shoes. 

"Denise is there putting on a show about not getting to see her grandson." Eve said grabbing her light jacket. Annalise sighed behind her as they left their room. To avoid further conflict at the hospital they left Charles home with Tara. They arrive at the hospital a short while later and are not even off of the elevator good before they hear Denise berating a nurse who looked like she was fresh from university.

"His name is Marc Sebastian Rothlo, and you will tell me what room he is in!" Denise yelled while pointing a perfectly manicured nail in the nurses face. The nurse didn't look intimidated though.

"Mother what are you doing!" Eve shouted. Annalise was a little surprised at the tone of voice but didn't stop her. 

"Seeing my grandson since no one wants me to I thought I'd sit with him while it was quiet." Denise said in an indignant tone. Annalise noticed Eve's jaw clench a few times. Eve walked past Denise and talked to the nurse. 

"I'm Marc's mother, is there a way she could see him for a few minutes to know he's fine. 

"Yes, that'll be fine. Fifteen minutes then its lights out." The nurse said leading them down the hall. They get to his room and there is another nurse in there fixing his IV. 

"You've gotta keep this arm straight babe." She said to him. He nodded his head. "How about we keep the remote in this hand and you can channel surf until you fall asleep ok?" He told him putting the remote in his hand. She smiled at Eve and Annalise when she looked up seeing them walking in. "Hey, how are you guys?" 

"Better now that we're seeing him." Annalise said sitting in the chair next to his bed resting her hand on his head. 

"How is he?" Eve asked the nurse. 

"He's doing better, we're just trying to keep those fluids going into him. Other than that the dr wants to keep him an extra day just to be on the safe side because he was dehydrated when he came in." Nurse Hannah said to her. Eve nodded in understanding before going over to him and kissing his forehead. 

"Mama where's Tara?" He asked trying to sit up a little.

"She's at home with papa." Annalise told him softly. 

"Papa's here?" He asked his brow furrowing a little. 

"Yeah, you don't remember he was here to see you earlier?" Eve asked. He shook his head no. "Well you were still sleepy, they'll come see you tomorrow ok." Eve said pulling up a chair next to Annalise, who scooted over to make more room for her. 

"Oh marc!" Denise bursted into the room in dramatic fashion. Annalise caught the slightest eye roll from both Eve and Marc and she shook her head. "I came as soon as I heard." 

"Kay." He said before a yawn. 

"I would have been here sooner, but I've already discussed with you and Tara how the family is falling apart remember." She said in a loud whisper voice before looking at Eve. Eve began twisting her wedding band before looking at Annalise. 

"I remember that talk Nana. Because after you took us to the cookie factory." Marc said before closing his eyes. Annalise couldn't tell if he was faking sleep to make Denise stop talking or if he was serious. 

"That sounds oddly familiar to when I was around his age and you told me you were leaving dad and me and gave me a birthday cake." Eve said lowly. Annalise looked at Eve then Denise and shook her head. "I always wondered where you went for those two years. Where did you go?" 

"Don't you bring that up Eve!" Denise scolded giving her a warning look. Annalise held her hand and Eve linked their fingers. Denise rolled her eyes at them. "There you go confusing the children, since you want to bring up faults in parenting." 

"This is what you want to do?" Eve asked Denise who wasn't backing down. 

"Enough!" Annalise said sternly. "You two want to argue, fine. I don't care, but its not happening in this hospital, in front of him or at home in front of Tara. You two can get a hotel, go to a bar or a park, wherever its not happening here though." Annalise looked both of them in the eye. Eve calmed down but was still upset. Denise glared at Annalise and was given an icy glare back. 

"I was reading on the Internet..." Denise was cut off by Eve.

"That's how you know it's true babe." Eve grumbled to Annalise, who responded by squeezing her hand. Denise huffed a breath before continuing.

"Well this new article that your aunt Carroll sent said children who grow up in their situation are more likely to be depressed." Denise said angrily. 

"So what's my excuse?" Eve asked in a calm manner. Denise lowered her eyes at her daughter, before getting up and leaving. "I'm sorry." Eve said to Annalise and Marc. 

"It's ok mom, nana just talks about stuff sometimes." Marc said turning on his side to face them. Eve fixed his covers, Annalise smirked to herself about her son's answer. 

"Are you warm enough?" Annalise asked him. He nodded his head. They talked with him a little longer before the nurse told them their time was up. They kissed him goodbye and headed to the elevator. When they got to the car Eve sat in the drivers seat and exhaled. 

"She has got some nerve." Eve said while starting the car. Annalise rested a hand on her thigh and shook her head. No words were needed, Annalise understood familial tension in regards to sexuality. Her mother never voiced any objection to Eve, at least to her. The ride home was quiet, they were both tired and heard the bed calling them. In the elevator ride up to the home Annalise pressed her front to Eve's and rested her head on her chest to feel her heartbeat. "Almost home babe." Eve cooed softly wrapping her arms around her for the rest of their time in he elevator. Walking down their hallway hand in hand they stop in front of their door and Eve begins to fumble with her keys. They both look up seeing the door open and Denise storm out. Charles was behind her shaking his head. Denise glowered at Annalise and Eve before walking down the hallway. 

"You don't want to know." Charles said stepping aside for them to walk in. 

"I'll leave it at that." Annalise said taking her jacket off. Eve. Hung her jacket up next to her wife's and kissed her dad on the cheek before going down the hall to check on Tara, who was asleep in her bed. She leaned in the doorway watching Annalise pull her covers up over her before smoothing some of her hair down, the girl stirred a little before settling down. Annalise smiled softly seeing Eve standing in the door. Annalise turns her nightlight on dim before closing the door. They get into bed quietly. Eve was seemingly lost in her own thoughts and Annalise didn't want to pry. She would open up when she was ready, now she was just content to hold her.


End file.
